Legends of Kalos
by lnvaderZlM
Summary: After hearing about a weapon of immense power residing in Kalos, Giovanni orders his three loyal agents to find and secure it for the glory of Team Rocket. Problem is, they're not the only ones looking for it...
1. Homecoming

**A/N: Hi! There aren't enough James-centric fanfics around here, so I thought I'd, y'know, remedy that! He's always been one of my favorite characters...I loved how even though he was a villain, he was still a really nice guy and his Pokemon loved him!**

**Soooo, about this fic...I have no idea how it's going to play out lol. I'm pretty much making it up as I go along, though I do sort of have an idea in mind at the moment. It's going to mainly revolve around James.**

**Anyway, any reviews/thoughts/criticism would be much appreciated! Thank you!**

**Also, chapter 1 has been split into two separate chapters. Ditto for chapter 2. Thanks for all the advice Flaming Silver!**

* * *

"009 to Giovanni."

"I'm here, Domino. How goes the scouting mission? Have you found any Pokemon worth stealing?"

"Not a Pokemon, but a weapon. I overheard a group of people - they appear to be part of some crime syndicate - talking about an ancient weapon of immense power. It appears as though they're trying to restore it. It might be worth looking into."

"Interesting...try to dig up more information on this 'weapon'. I'll send some agents to assist you shortly."

"Roger that. Domino, out."

* * *

"Uuu..."

James groaned. He and his team had just blasted off _again_. They had only been in the Kalos region for a few days, and already they've been sent packing several times. Pretty soon, news stations around Kalos-no, the world-would be reporting on their actions. "Three Idiots Bungle Another Theft, Thwarted by Boy and His Pikachu" the headline would read. He groaned again at the thought.

"Jessie? Meowth? Where'd you guys land?" he called out, dusting off his uniform. No reply. "Guys?" He took a look around. The area looked strangely familiar..."Strangely" because he had never been to Kalos before (to his memory), and thus, nothing should look familiar.

"Oof!"

James collided with an old man as he walked around, absorbing his surroundings.

"Sorry...?!" James's eyes went wide. "Pop-pop!"

"Wha...? James! What brings you here? Did ya finally quit Team Rocket and decide to come home?"

"Um...no, not quite..."

"Ah well." he sounded disappointed. "How's Mime Jr. doing?"

James panicked. He sort of didn't want to tell his pop-pop that he left Mimey in the hands of Team Rocket...

"Um, uh...he's doing great! Er, he's not with me right now...he's..." James strained his brain for a plausible excuse. "He's with Jessie right now!"

Pop-pop raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he was lying, but for now, he let it go.

"Well, you can tell me what _really _happened later. For now, how 'bout we get you cleaned up? You look awful!"

He was right - James's clothes had several noticeable rips and tears, and his hair was still frizzy from that Pikachu's blast.

"Great, I'd appreciate that. Thanks." he said gratefully.

* * *

As they walked, James got a better feel of where he landed. They were apparently somewhere south of Celadon city, close to his grandparents' mansion. How he ended up so far away is a mystery, though it may have had something to do with how Jessie and Meowth used him as a shield...he basically ate an entire Thunderbolt.

"So where're your two friends?" Pop-pop's voice snapped James out of his deep thought.

"O-oh! They're in the Kalos region. We got separated..." James answered, leaving out _how _they were separated, that a kid was foiling their plans at every turn, that he was not only a petty criminal, but an utter failure at that.

"I see." was all Pop-pop said in response.

"How's Chimecho doing?" James asked, suddenly remembering the friend he left in their care.

"Ah, he's doing great! In fact, I think he's healthy enough to travel again."

"Really? Great! I'd love to take him with me!" James said. His mind raced with memories of his old, blue friend. He couldn't wait to be reunited with him.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the vacation home. It was as big and gaudy as James remembered.

"Gladys! Look who I found in our backyard!" the old man called out. James heard a few dishes being set down in the kitchen.

"Who is it-oh my..." she dropped the drinking glass she was drying off. It shattered across the marble flooring. "James!"

"Nanny!" James cried out, wrapping his arms around the old woman.

"It's so nice to see you...watch out for the glass! What brings you here?" she asked.

"I got separated from my team...you remember Jessie and Meowth, right?"

"Of course I do! Your secretar-er...'partner', and the talking cat?" she remembered him bringing the two of them in.

"Yeah. They're in the Kalos region. Speaking of which...may I use the phone to tell them where I ended up?"

"Of course! Harold, dear, do we still have that old video phone?"

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT?!" Jessie shrieked. From their battered clothes and burn marks, it was obvious they had just blasted off _again_, without him. No doubt he was going to receive the blame for it...

"Those twerps blasted us off again, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" she predictably continued.

"...I'm at my vacation home in Kanto." James said when she calmed down a bit. Big mistake.

"YOU'RE WHERE?!" The force of her voice sent him flying back. "We're here getting our butts kicked, and YOU'RE TAKING A VACATION?!"

"I'm not taking a vacation! I just landed here after our last blast-off..."

"Look, get your butt over here A.S.A.P. We need your Inkay! I don't stand a chance with just Wobbuffet, and you know how useless Meowth is at battling..."

"'Ey!" the feline piped up from off screen.

"Next time, YOU'RE taking the hit!" Jessie yelled before hanging up. James sighed before rejoining his grandparents.

"Well? Are they okay?"

"Yep! Just peachy! Anyway, I think I'll spend the night here, if that's all right with you?"

"Of course! It's always a pleasure, having you around."

Suddenly, James's vision was obscured by a silky blue cloth.

"Chiiiime!" a familiar, relaxing sound rang against James's ears.

"Chimecho!" James grabbed him and playfully rolled around on the floor. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Chime chime!"

His grandparents laughed. "We'll go get dinner started while you two catch up." his nanny said, before departing with pop-pop.

* * *

"...so then Meleotta and the kami trio were released, and Unova was saved!" James finished recounting another tale of his exploits. He had traveled across two regions and was just starting on a third one since the last time he's seen his grandparents, after all.

Pop-pop whistled. "Wow. You sure get into a lot of trouble, dont'cha?" he said. James left out the part that _he _was one of the ones that plunged Unova into this crisis in the first place, to keep his dear grandparents from worrying about his sanity.

As he continued to tell edited versions of his journeys, James stuffed his face with his nanny's home cooking. It had been too long since he'd eaten this well. Usually, he and his team would have to survive on a bag of chips for dinner...

"So, what kinds of Pokemon have ya caught? I'm sure Chimecho would love to meet his new travelling partner."

Chimecho perked up at the sound of its name. "Chime?" it asked, sounding eager to meet its new friend.

"Oh, right! Come on out, Inkay!"

James released the Pokeball onto an open space, and with a brilliant flash of white, his first Kalos Pokemon appeared before them.

"Inkay!" it cried out, warily looking around, prepared to strike wherever his master ordered. It was confused when it didn't see anything that looked even remotely threatening. "Inkay?"

James chuckled. Cacnea had the same reaction when he found out James was loaded. A fleeting sense of reminiscence washed over him as he thought of his beloved grass Pokemon, but he shrugged it off.

"Calm down, Inkay." James said calmly. "We're in my mansion. Well, one of them, anyway..."

"In...kay? Inkay?!" it replied, obviously surprised.

"Yeah...I actually come from a wealthy family."

"Inkay...?" it asked, as if wondering why they traveled so poorly when he had all this money.

"It's...sort of complicated..."

"..." it didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but it decided not to probe any further. Then its eyes wandered over to the table of delicious looking Pokemon food... "In...kay?" its eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Oh, are you hungry? Go ahead and-" James started, but "Go ahead" was all Inkay needed to hear, and it dove right into the food and started stuffing its face. "-eat..." James finished. Nanny and Pop-pop laughed.

"Chime!" Chimecho said cheerily, greeting its new friend.

"Ink...ink..." Inkay managed to sputter through a mouthful of food. Suddenly, it looked like it was struggling - it had apparently bitten off more than it could chew. Chimecho just laughed and used its soft tail to help ease the food down Inkay's throat. "Inkay ink!" it said, a little embarrassed, but still smiling from the humor of the incident.

James watched his two Pokemon playing together and smiled.

"Well, looks like they're getting along fine." Pop-pop said, smiling as well.

"Yeah..."

"So James...how do you plan on getting back to the Kalos region?"

"Huh?" James hadn't given it much thought. "Well..."

He began brainstorming. The first and obvious option would be to go normally, as a civilian. His grandparents would certainly spare him money for the trip. The only problem was, he was a wanted criminal. He had heard from pop-pop that the police of the region have been cracking down on crime, arresting Rockets left and right. Apparently, their exploits in Unova were major enough to put the other regions on guard. Plus, his false passport and ID were long expired. He hadn't bothered to get it renewed, seeing how he and his team traveled by air balloon or submarine instead of train or plane.

The second option would be to borrow one of his dad's private jets. He had an entire fleet of them, each equipped with a full flight crew, but he wasn't sure if the crew could be trusted to take him secretly. He remembered Sebastian, his butler at one of his resorts in Sinnoh. The man acted so happy to see him, but then instantly sent out his Spinarak to try and turn him in to his father.

His last option would be to ask Team Rocket for a ride. They had a secret base in the nearby Celadon City; he could go there and ask for transportation. The problem with this option is, he's not exactly a distinguished member of the organization...He and his team often pretended they were top agents, but let's face it...the only major thing they'd accomplished was defeating Team Plasma, and they sort of embellished that story in their favor when they reported it to the boss... Plus, as his pop-pop had said, Team Rocket agents were getting arrested by the dozens. And the organization had already been spread thin from trying to maintain footholds in several different regions. It would be highly unlikely for them to have spare transportation just lying around for him.

But he decided that that was his best option.

"Well, I guess I'll go check in at Rock-er..." he hesitated. His grandparents were so nice...they still can't believe he joined Team Rocket. He certainly didn't want to remind them of his fact.

"Team Rocket'll give ya a ride, huh?" Pop-pop finished for him.

James nodded. "Hopefully."

The table went silent for a moment.

"So tell us more about your adventures!" Nanny said, breaking the tension and changing the subject. James smiled.

"Well...in Sinnoh, we saw this shiny Metagross..."

* * *

After a great dinner and a long, relaxing bath, it was time for bed.

"_Inkay..._" Inkay was amazed at how great bathing felt. He was a wild Pokemon - the closest he had ever gotten to a hot bath like this was that time a Vaporeon used scald on him.

James put on the pajamas his nanny left for him on the bathroom counter. As he and his Pokemon walked to his bedroom, Pop-pop tagged along to tell him some things.

"Gladys washed your uniform while you were bathing, but you should probably avoid wearing it around here. Like I said, security's tightened up a bit. Team Rocket did something in Unova that got the police down here worried. Say...you didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

James chuckled and denied it. "No, the big boss himself came and did that while we were in the area. And it wasn't _all_ us - there was another crime syndicate in the area causing trouble, as well."

Pop-pop didn't look convinced. "At any rate, be careful out there. Don't be afraid to refuse orders if you think they're crazy, okay?"

James nodded solemnly. It was good advice, and he'd even used it that one time Giovanni went mad with power in Unova.

"Anyway, good night, son. Rest up - you're gonna need it if you plan on making it all the way to Kalos."

"Good night, Pop-pop."

Pop-pop went back to his bedroom. Soon, James pulled up to the door to his own. Everything was just as he left it all those years ago. Toys scattered on the floor, Growlie's playpen, the hot tub, the luxurious bed...

While his Pokemon went to play around with his old toys for a bit, James ignored the calls of memory lane and headed straight for the bed. He plopped down on it, sighing as his body absorbed the comfiness. His Pokemon soon joined him, the allure of snuggling with their master beating out the call of the hot tub. Chimecho wrapped its tail around his head, and James hugged Inkay like a squishy, squiddy stuffed animal.

He had the best sleep he's had in a long while that night.

* * *

An amazing smell woke him from his near-eternal slumber. Eggs, bacon, and toast with his nanny's special, homemade berry jam. His stomach growled ferociously, so he threw off the covers and raced downstairs, dragging a laughing Chimecho and a half-asleep Inkay along with him.

He burst into the dining room and saw the table lined with food. "Ah, hello James! I made your favorite! Bacon, eggs, and toast, with that jam you loved so much as a kid!" his nanny said cheerily.

James sat down and, completely forgetting his table manners, dug into the food ferociously. His grandparents laughed, then joined him for a good old family breakfast. His Pokemon were off to the side, eating the highest quality Pokemon food around.

After a hearty breakfast for both people and Pokemon, James packed his things.

"If your boss isn't able to provide you transportation, then come back here, and we'll help you find a way back to Kalos." Nanny said.

"I will, thanks."

"All right then. Well, good luck, be safe, and remember, we'll always be here for you if you need us."

"Thanks, pop-pop!" he said, hugging him. He kissed nanny goodbye and waved as he left. He was still looking back when something Tackled him to the floor. The growling made him think it was a police dog.

'_But how?! I'm not even in my uniform!' _James had put on the clothes pop-pop prepared for him, so the police wouldn't arrest him: a black, gold-trimmed blazer with a blue tie and matching black formal pants. How did they-

The dog licked his face and barked playfully.

"Growlie!"

"Growl!" he said, giving his master another lick.

"It's so great to see you! But wait...if you're here, then that means..."

"Son! Is that you? So you've finally decided to come home, eh?"

"Uh oh..." James gulped.


	2. Blast Off

"D-Dad?! What brings you here?" James said nervously, getting ready to run.

"I was just escorting your childhood friend around the Kanto region. She's finished her business, so I invited her to relax at the vacation home for a while!"

"My childhood friend?" His heart sank. That could only mean Jessebelle. But...

"J-James? James! Yay, it's you!" a shy, feminine voice cried out. At first, James thought it was Jessebelle, but _that _girl was definitely neither shy nor feminine. Then who was it...?

"Um...James?" A dark-blue haired girl with shy eyes and a rather flashy blue outfit appeared before him.

"...Huh?"

"Wh...Waaaaaah! James doesn't remember me!" she said, about to start crying.

"N-no! I do! Just give me a second!" The girl looked so cute and innocent, if she started crying because of him, he'd feel really bad.

"Sniffle...sniffle..."

"Um..."

His lack of any sign of recognition did her in.

"Waaaaaah!" she started crying.

"P-please stop!"

"Don't you remember? Sniff... It's me, Evelyn!"

"Ev...elyn?" It still wasn't ringing a bell.

"W-waaaaah! Even after telling you my name, you don't remember me!" She started crying again, harder.

"Wait...Evelyn? Shy little Evelyn?!" James finally remembered who this girl was. When they were kids, her parents came for business and decided to bring their four daughters over. While her mother took the other three to Celadon for a night out, she opted to stay at the house, where she met James. They were both sort of on the shy side, so they became fast friends, and since then, she had visited many more times, on her own.

"Sniff...so you remember me?"

"Yeah! But what's with that flashy getup? It's so...unlike you..."

"O-Oh, that. Well, my sisters got this idea to start up a battle place, with each of us specializing in a different type of battle. It's gotten pretty popular! Trainers from around the world come to challenge us!"

"Impossible! You, a world-class battler?"

"Y-Yeah...is that so hard to believe?"

"It's just...you were so shy when we were kids... You still _are_, actually! Hmm, then again...shy girls are pretty popular among old men..."

"Oh yeah? I'll battle you right now if it'll prove my skill!" she said fearfully.

James laughed. They used to battle for fun when they were kids. "You're on."

"Fine! Go, Froslass and Lilligant!"

"Hmm? A double battle?" James asked. He'd participated in many a tag battle with Jessie, but rarely ever a double.

Evelyn nodded. "It's what I specialize in!" she said proudly.

"Okay, then. Growlie, feel like a little battle?"

"Growl!"

"All right. And for your partner...Inkay, come on out!"

"Inkay!"

"Oh! A Kalos Pokemon! Have you been to the region, then?" Evelyn asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"That's where our _Battle Maison _is!"

"R-Really? I don't suppose you're heading back there anytime soon...?"

"I was actually planning on heading back right after relaxing a bit here!"

"Interesting..." James plotted in his head. He pictured himself and Evelyn at the train station. She would flash her Kalos passport, James would pretend he forgot his at home, the guard will get suspicious, but cute little fanservice girl Evelyn would vouch for him...then the guard, drooling, would let them through! It was foolproof!

"Um, James?" Evelyn snapped him out of his deep thought. "A-Are you ready?"

James nodded. "Yeah. May the best trainer win!"

"Right! Okay, Froslass, start us off with an Icy Wind! Lilligant, give yourself a boost with Quiver Dance!"

"Fros...lass!" the ice spirit launched the first attack of the battle.

"Growlie! Dispel it with Flamethrower! Inkay, try to disrupt Lilligant with a Psybeam!"

"Growl!" Growlie let out a stream of fire from its mouth, blasting away the Icy Wind just before it hit his team.

"Ink...kay!" The squid Pokemon turned upside down and fired a colorful beam at Lilligant. Unfortunately, it had already finished its dance, and was free to gracefully dodge it.

"Ha! Nice try! Lilligant, Quiver Dance again! Froslass, Icy Wind, a second time!"

Lilligant began her dance again, only faster, and more gracefully. Froslass exhaled another breath of wind at Growlie and Inkay.

James knew trying to hit Lilligant would be useless at the moment, so he directed his efforts at Froslass. "Growlie, Inkay, hit Froslass with Flamethrower and Psybeam!"

"Ink...kay!" Inkay fired its attack well enough, but Growlie, on the other hand...

"Growlithe!" he opened his mouth to fire off another Flamethrower, but something jinxed him, causing the attack to fail. "Growl!" he tried again in vain.

"What the-" Unfortunately, with only Inkay fighting against the Icy Wind, the attack pushed through and hit both of them head on.

"Looks like Growlie got cursed by Froslass's ability! Now...Lilligant, Quiver Dance once more! Froslass, keep them pinned with Blizzard!"

Lilligant began her dance again, faster this time, and more graceful. Froslass took a deep breath, "Frooooss..." and exhaled a huge blast of cold towards Growlie and Inkay "Laaaass!"

"Yikes!" That was quite the strategy. One Pokemon to distract the enemy, while the other strengthens itself. James knew that if Lilligant got any stronger, he'd be in a tight spot. But he was also pretty sure that Growlie and Inkay could take out that Froslass right now if they combined their efforts. He decided to let Lilligant boost; in the end, even with her boosted strength, once Froslass went down, it'd be two against one. "Growlie! Inkay! Push back the Blizzard with Fire Blast and Psybeam!" he ordered.

"Growl!"

"Inkay!"

Soon, the field exploded in a mixture of fire, ice, and psychic energy. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Inkay and Growlie were more than enough to overcome Froslass's Blizzard. Their attacks hit the icy spirit head on.

"Fros!..." it cried in pain, before crumpling to the ground, defeated.

"Hah!" James yelled, victorious.

"Hehehe...did you forget about my other Pokemon?" Evelyn replied. Lilligant still stood, perfectly healthy. It shone with power, having had its offenses and defenses heightened three times.

"Hmph. It's still two on one! Growlie, use Fire Blast! Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Growl!"

"Inkay!" His two Pokemon fired their respective attacks.

"Lilligant, blow it away with Petal Dance!"

"Liiiiill!" it cried, blasting a horrendous torrent of petals and wind directly at Growlie, completely blowing away the combined attacks of James's two Pokemon.

"Growl!" the fiery dog was blown back by the force of the petals. He was out cold.

"Growlie, no!" Uuu...this was bad. That Lilligant must be powerful to have blown away two powerful attacks, and still have enough strength to take out Growlie, who should have been resistant to her grass attack.

"Lilligant, use Petal Dance!" Evelyn ordered. James had barely recalled his fallen friend before she ordered another attack.

"Liiiiiill!"

"Inkay, get out of the way, quick!"

"Ink!_"_ Inkay managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time, but...

"Petal dance, again!"

"Liiiill!" It fired off another blast of petals and Inkay.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Inkay, dodge, again!"

"Ink..." He jumped out of the way again, but the blast still grazed him. "_Kay!" _it cried out in pain.

_This is bad..._ James thought. _That Lilligant is too powerful...if only there was a way to turn its strength against it..._

"Lilligant, Petal Dance, one more time!"

"Gah! Inkay, dodge it!"

Unfortunately, Inkay was too weakened and exhausted from the battle. It took a much larger portion of the blast this time.

_Oh man, another attack like that and we're finished! Think, James...what attacks does Inkay know? There's Foul Play, Psybeam, Tackle...there was also another move it had learned recently, but what was it?_

_Wait... That's it!_

"Inkay, use Topsy-Turvy!"

"Inkay?" It looked a little confused. Then it remembered. That time Meowth was training. He was trying to learn Hone Claws; he was close to succeeding, too! That is...until Inkay used Topsy-Turvy to reverse all his progress. Inkay laughed at the memory. He could be a real jerk sometimes.

"Inkaaay...ink!" Inkay did a weird dance, flashing spots of light all over its body, seemingly hypnotizing Lilligant. Suddenly, Lilligant was flipped upside down, and fell on its head.

"Lill!"

"Lilligant! What happened?"

"Lilli...gant..." It shook itself, and looked ready for battle again. "Lilligant!"

"I-I don't know what you did, but apparently it didn't work! Lilligant, finish him off with a Petal Dance!"

"Liiiiill!" the flower Pokemon fired off another blast of petals, only this time, much weaker. It harmlessly dispersed before even reaching Inkay.

"Wh-what?" Evelyn and her Pokemon were shocked. "How?"

James smirked. "Topsy-turvy. It reversed the strength that your Quiver Dance gave you. All right Inkay, finish her off with Psybeam!"

"Ink...kay!" it once again fired the colorful beam from its mouth.

"L-Lilligant, dodge it!" Evelyn called out. Unfortunately, Quiver Dance had boosted its speed and reflexes, which meant Topsy-Turvy slowed it down considerably. The same thing happened to its special defense. The result?

"Lilligant!..." the flower Pokemon cried in pain, taking the Psybeam head on, with its defenses already crippled. It fell to the ground, unable to battle.

"Yes!" James cried out in victory.

"Haaaaa...I should've seen this coming...James always was better at battling than me..." Evelyn sighed, smiling as she recalled her fallen Lilligant.

"So...what was that about being a world-class battler?" James said, looking smug.

"I-I still _am _a world-class battler!" she said, puffing her cheeks. "It's just...J-James is a lot better..."

"I'm just kidding. You were really good - I just got _really _lucky, remembering Inkay knew that move."

"Bravo, James!" another voice entered the conversation - his father. "Good show, my boy! I see your travels have taught you well!"

James sighed. "Thanks, dad."

He laughed the hearty laugh of a rich gentleman. "Y'know, I've been thinking...maybe all that travelling is good for you."

"Daaad! I don't want to come ho-wait, what?"

He laughed again. "Yes, yes, we know, you're sick of the rich life. Tell you what: you're old enough to make your own decisions already, and from the way you trounced Evelyn, it's obvious you know how to take care of yourself already. So...you're free to do whatever you want!"

"D-Daddy!"

"Don't try to change my mind! You know how hard-headed I am, and judging from how you ran away, it must run in the family." He laughed his laugh again. "Now, farewell! And good luck! Remember to call your mother sometime! She worries about you, you know? But I always tell 'er, 'That kid's got my blood running through his veins! He'll be all right! I did something similar as a kid, too, remember dear?'"

James was completely dumbfounded. When he finally came to, he broke out into a huge smile. He nodded emphatically. "Thanks, daddy! I promise I'll make you proud!"

"Haha! I'm sure you will, my boy. I'm sure you will."

"Lunch is ready!" Nanny called from the door of the house. "Come and get it!"

"Ah! Nourishment! Are you staying for lunch, son?" James suddenly felt his stomach growl. His father laughed his hearty laugh again. "I'll take that as a yes!"

His father went inside. James was about to follow, but Evelyn grabbed his arm.

"J-James...you ran away from home?!" she asked nervously.

James nodded. "Yeah...they wanted me to marry this crazy red-head...and they were so controlling of my life! I didn't have any freedom! But I guess that's all changed, huh?" he said. _Or it could be another trap..._ he thought, remembering when his parents faked their deaths to lure him. He shook the thought, believing that his father had actually changed. "Oh, by the way, you said you were heading back to the Kalos region?"

"Hmm? O-Oh, yeah, though with how late it is, I think I might spend the night here. Why?"

"How are you planning on getting there?"

"Ah! I...sort of have a private jet...the pilot is waiting for me over at Celadon city."

James suppressed a smile. Private transportation! No passport required! And if someone _did _ask, he would just say he was a friend of Evelyn's and that he was just planning on exploring the Kalos region a little. It wouldn't be a _complete _lie.

"Would you mind if I hitched a ride with you? I need to get back there, as well."

"H-Huh? Sure! But there are only two seats, and they're right next to each other, if you're okay with that..." she said, blushing.

"Hmm? That's fine. Thanks!" he replied, wondering why she looked a little tense over that fact.

"O-Okay! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" she said, still blushing.

With that, the two of them headed into the house for lunch.

* * *

After another day of relaxation, it was finally nighttime. James slept in his usual room, while Evelyn slept in the guest room. His father had went back home, saying he had things to tend to. James told Growlie to stay behind and protect dad, but it refused to leave its master again.

_"Hahaha, don't worry about me, son! I may be old, but I can still take care of myself!_" he said. Thus, at long last, Growlie would be traveling with him. He checked his belt - Chimecho and Inkay were there, as well. He was just about to send them out to lie down with him when his Rocket communicator started beeping, indicating he had just received a message.

_Oh, crap. _He thought. _Must be Jessie, wondering where the heck I am._ Braced for a rant, he checked his inbox. To his surprise, though, it was a message from Matori, Giovanni's personal secretary.

**"James,"** the message started.** "We have detected that you are back in the Kanto region. We assume that you plan on returning to Kalos soon. If this is true, Giovanni wishes to speak with you immediately, in person. If this is false...then you will be fired for dereliction of duty, as your current status states that you should be in Kalos. Giovanni looks forward to seeing you. Matori, out."** the message ended.

James shuddered as he closed the communicator. This sounded serious - Giovanni, the big cheese, needed to speak with _him_? He looked at the time - 10:00 P.M. Evelyn said she plans on leaving the mansion at around 9:00 A.M. That gave him 11 hours to get to Rocket HQ, get the meeting over with, and get back, if he wanted a ride. Then again, if Giovanni needed him to do something in Kalos, like the message implied, it's likely he'd provide transportation. But...then again, Evelyn looked so excited to have James travelling with her. He took out a pen and paper, jotted something down, then left the note on his bed. He climbed out the window, looking back one more time.

**Evelyn,**

**Something important came up. If I'm not back by the time you leave the mansion, then I'll meet you in front of the Celadon City department store. If I'm not there by noon, then I apologize, and you can go ahead and leave without me.**

**-James**


	3. Rumors

"009 reporting."

"Go ahead, Domino."

"The people I mentioned overhearing earlier - I found their name: Team Flare. I've infiltrated their base at Lysandre Cafe. They were hiding an entire lab down here! Anyway, I'm in one of their libraries, where they keep all their research notes. They're working on a _lot _of projects. I've uploaded them to the Rocket data network. I've also learned more about the weapon I told you about earlier."

"Give me the short version."

"It's powerful. And real. According to legend, it was used 3,000 years ago by a mad king to wipe out two warring armies. And according to the research notes, it's currently being stored at their headquarters under Geosenge Town. What's more: they're using the energy of _two _legendary Pokemon to power it up!"

Giovanni could hardly contain his excitement. A weapon with the power to devastate armies, and it comes with _two _legendary Pokemon? It was like three for the price of one!

"Good work, Domino. This may very well be the biggest mission we've undertaken so far. I'm sending you three agents now. You can expect more soon after, along with a couple of Combat Units."

"Roger that. 009, out."

Domino put her Rocket communicator away. She was just about to hightail it out of there when...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said.

"What the-" Before Domino could react, something struck her head from behind. She fell down, unconscious.

* * *

James avoided the main roads as he made his way to the Rocket hideout in Celadon. Even though his uniform was barely visible under his normal clothes, it would seem suspicious to be wandering around at this hour.

After an hour or so, he checked the map - he was about halfway there.

_Good, _he thought. _At this rate, I'll be back before anyone wakes up._

Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine, followed by the sound of someone cackling. He swung his body around, prepared to fight whatever it was, but nothing was there - only his shadow.

James scratched his head. "Heh...it's just my imagination..." he said nervously as he continued walking. He took a few more steps, but every once in a while, he heard a short, evil laugh.

_"Ge ge ge..._" he heard for about the tenth time. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and yelled at whoever was stalking him.

"All right, who's out there? Stop hiding and show yourself!" he challenged. It was silent for a moment. Then...

_"Ge ge ge...Gengar..." _it responded evilly, rising from its hiding place in James's shadow. "GENGAR!" it cried out, preparing to lunge at James.

_Wh-Whoa..._ James thought. Reflexively, he reached for Growlie's Pokeball. "Growlie, use flamethrower!"

His loyal companion burst out and readied its attack. Just before it did, however...

"_Geeeengar..._" the Gengar moaned menacingly, raising its arms and spikes and making a scary face. Growlie stood completely frozen in fear, unable to attack. _"Ge ge ge..._" the Gengar laughed at Growlie's helplessness.

"Growlie!" James called, trying to shake his Pokemon from its terror.

"_Ge ge ge..._" the Gengar laughed again as it prepared its own attack - Shadow Claw. "_GenGAR!_" it shouted, lunging at Growlie with its glowing hand.

"Growlie, dodge it!" James cried. Luckily his voice got through this time, and Growlie was able to break out of its fear-induced trance to jump out of the way. "Nice, now let's try this again: use flamethrower!"

"Growlithe!" This time, the fire dog did not hesitate to roast the malevolent spirit to a crisp. The attack hit it head on.

"_Geh!_" Unfortunately, it looked like the attack only served to make it angry. "Geeeeeeen..." The Gengar seemed to be charging up another attack - Shadow Ball, it seemed. "GAR!" it fired the shadowy blob of energy.

"Send it back with Fire Blast!" James ordered, remembering how effective this strategy had been against Evelyn's Froslass.

"Growl...lithe!" Mustering all of its strength, Growlie let loose a huge blast of fire. Gengar saw what Growlie was doing and fired off another Shadow Ball to bolster the force of the first one. The two attacks met in midair, and the forest lit up from the explosion.

"Gengar..." Deciding playtime was over, Gengar lifted Growlie up into the air with a wave of its hand. _Psychic._ Then, to James's horror, it began repeatedly slamming Growlie into the ground.

"G-Growlie, no!" James cried out. _Inkay's a dark type - he should be immune to this kind of attack, _James thought. Not wasting another second, he pulled out Inkay's Pokeball. "Inkay, stop Gengar with Psybeam!"

"Inkay! Ink..._kay!" _it cried, turning upside down and loosing a stream of psychic energy from its mouth. The attack hit Gengar head on, but instead of sending it flying away in pain like James had hoped, it just sent it back a few inches.

"_Ge ge ge..._" it laughed, dropping the defeated Growlie flat on the ground and turning its attention to Inkay. With another wave of its hand, several Shadow Balls materialized all around it. "_Gengar..._" it said with a menacing voice, flicking its wrist and firing them all at Inkay.

James didn't even have time to tell Inkay to dodge before it was engulfed in a violent explosion of shadowy energy. When the smoke cleared, Inkay lay motionless in a crater. James's eyes were wide in horror by now. Gengar just took out his two main battling Pokemon effortlessly. He didn't want to send Chimecho out against such a monster so soon after being reunited, but he didn't have a choice.

"Ch-Chimecho, go!" he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Chime!"

"Geeeeen..._Gar!_" Gengar instantly fired off a shadow ball at Chimecho.

"Chimecho, hold it off with Confusion!"

"Chiiime!" Unfortunately, the psychic Pokemon hadn't used that particular move often. The attack was weak, barely slowing down the ball's momentum before it crashed into its target.

"Chimecho! Are you okay?" James resisted the urge to run into the field and cradle his injured Pokemon.

'Ch...Chime..."

"Chimecho, heal yourself with Heal Bell!"

"Chiiiiime!" Chimecho bathed itself in a soothing blue aura, completely healing its wounds.

_"Gengar..._" The Gengar smiled menacingly, readying _two _Shadow Balls this time, and launching them at the defenseless Pokemon.

James was helpless - he had no idea what to do. But suddenly, a torrent of petals blew in, knocking the two Shadow Balls right back at Gengar.

"GEH!" the ghost Pokemon cried out in pain, having had a taste of its own medicine. It looked towards the source of the attack. James did, too, and saw a familiar looking woman, along with an equally familiar looking Bellossom.

"Bellossom, use Energy Ball!"

"Bell!" Her Pokemon fired off a ball of green energy at Gengar, who, still stinging from getting hit with two of its own Shadow Balls, couldn't get out of the way in time.

_"Geh..." _Gengar was mad. It wanted revenge on that Bellossom...but, knowing it was outmatched, it decided to flee to fight another day. It quickly disintegrated into the darkness, leaving no trace of where it could've run off to.

James sighed.

"You all right?" the familiar looking woman asked. James's heart sank when he saw who it was. He would never forget that face: Erika, Celadon City's gym leader, and victim to one of his team's..._darker_ attacks.

"Y-Yeah, I am, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it."

James recalled his three Pokemon. "That Gengar's tough...you'd think the police would do something about it."

Erika nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, they're busy trying to root out Team Rocket. Which is a bigger priority I guess. I mean, have you heard about what they did in Unova? And a group of them lit my gym on fire a few years back..." anger flashed across her face for a second. James silently panicked. _So she _does _remember... _Erika noticed James's fidgeting "Something wrong?"

"U-Um, no, it's nothing." James replied shakily.

"Say...what were you doing out here anyway?" she asked.

James panicked. "O-Oh, I was just on my way to Celadon City, but I guess I sort of got lost, heh..."

"Well, the main road's just over there. You're pretty lucky, you know? I was out looking for Oddish - they're nocturnal, if you didn't know - when I heard a huge explosion. So I went over to investigate and...well, you know the rest."

"Heh...thanks for that. I thought I was done for."

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll escort you to the Pokemon Center."

"Sounds good, thanks."

* * *

Erika eyed the blue-haired man - James, he said his name was - suspiciously. She was certain that he was one of the three that set fire to her gym, but she couldn't just burst out and accuse him. What would she say? _Hey, aren't you're that guy that set fire to my gym __**five years**__ ago? _She'd sound crazy, slapping out that kind of accusation. So she decided to do what Grass types were known for - watch, then wait for an opportunity to strike, like a Victreebel waiting for its prey to get close before chomping down on it.

"Hi Nurse Joy!"

"Good evening, Miss Erika! What can I do for you?" the pink-haired nurse asked.

"This man just got attacked by that wild Gengar that's been haunting the forest. His Pokemon got hurt defending him, and I'm sure he's exhausted, as well. Would you mind putting him up for the night?"

"Certainly! Here's the key to your room. I'll just take your Pokemon for a bit, and you can pick them up tomorrow morning!"

"Thanks! But, um...would you mind if you just healed my Pokemon and returned them to me right now?" James said, earning stares from the two women. "I...feel insecure without them, y'know, since Team Rocket's running around and all." he quickly added to ease suspicion.

"Oh, um...I guess that would be okay. Here, let me take your Pokemon for a second." Nurse Joy placed his Pokeballs on the healing machine. The machine whirred for a bit before sounding off its iconic tune. "Here you go! Have a good night!"

"Thanks. I'll rest easier knowing my Pokemon are with me."

Erika glanced at him. She didn't buy his act. He probably has Team Rocket business to attend to...

_Of Course! _The_ Rocket Hideout! He's probably heading there!_

It was common knowledge that Team Rocket had a major base in Celadon City. But no matter how hard the police have tried, they've been unable to locate it. A plan hatched in Erika's head: follow James to the Rocket hideout, then call the police.

"Well...thanks for all your help! I'm gonna head to bed now." James's voice startled her.

"O-Oh, right, good night!" Erika bowed and rushed out.

As soon as she got a reasonable distance away from the Pokemon Center, Erika ducked behind a building and waited.

* * *

James sighed as he sat down on the bed.

_That was a close one..._ he thought to himself. _If Erika hadn't shown up, I'd be a goner... I hope she didn't recognize me - I'd rather not get her involved in this after she saved my life._

He decided to wait five minutes before leaving for the Rocket hideout, lest he run into Erika again.

* * *

Erika had only waited about five minutes before the blue haired man left the Pokemon Center. She watched him carefully. He looked around, as if checking to make sure no one was following him. Then, he headed out, in the opposite direction of where Erika was hiding.

The gym leader quietly stepped out from her hiding spot and followed him down the street.

* * *

It was a short walk from the Pokemon Center to the Game Corner. James pushed the door open. A lone grunt stood in the room, leaning against a poster.

"Go away - we're closed." he said curtly.

James flashed his Rocket ID. The grunt simply nodded and stepped aside, letting James push the secret button behind the poster. Suddenly, the wall to the right of them disappeared, leaving behind a staircase - the secret entrance to Team Rocket's hideout. James saluted the guard, then proceeded downstairs.

The guard just sighed and hit the switch a second time, covering up the entrance again.

Less than a minute later, another person walked through the door, a woman this time.

"Go away - we're closed." the guard said, a little annoyed at having two visitors in a row. The night shift was supposed to be easy...

"Bellossom, use Sleep Powder."

"Bellossom!" her Pokemon cried, blowing the blue powder towards the Rocket.

"What the -!" the guard yelled, reaching for the alarm. Unfortunately for him, the powder reached him first, and he collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

James strode through the halls towards the boss's chamber, eyeing the other Rockets. A lot of them took note of his bluish white uniform and saluted him as he passed - rookies, obviously, probably freshly recruited. Probably the main reason for this base's existence: recruitment drives, and the subsequent training of recruits. People who lose all their money from gambling at the game corner are more likely to resort to crime, after all.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an annoying voice grated itself on his eardrums. James looked to the source, and to his disgust, found the green menace.

"What do you want, Botch?" he returned the greeting.

"It's BUTCH. And that's my line - what are _you _doing here? The boss doesn't have time to waste on failures."

"Well then, it's a good thing he's not meeting with _you_."

"Why you..."

"That's enough, Butch." Another voice entered the conversation - Cassidy. She turned to James. "Hey, blue hair. Where's hot head?"

"It's Jessie, and she's off in the Kalos region. The boss wanted to see me, _personally_, to give me orders. That's just how important I am." James said smugly.

"Hmph. More like, so terrible that he wanted to fire you in person..." Cassidy said under her breath.

"Wha?"

"Oh, _nothing_. Come on, Biff, we've got work to do."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S BUTCH!"

"Whatever." The two of them walked off, with Butch still steaming.

James sighed, then readied himself. He wanted to make sure he looked like a capable agent. He didn't want the boss to change his mind about giving him this special mission, after all. After composing himself, he opened the door to Giovanni's office. Giovanni was sitting at an official looking desk. He looked up when James entered the room.

"Agent James, reporting for duty, sir!" James yelled, giving Giovanni the Rocket salute, that is, back stiff, right hand raised in the air, other hand pointed straight down.

"At ease, agent. Now...I'm sure you're wondering why I needed to speak with you so urgently."

_Gulp...to fire me...? _James thought.

"The rest of your team is in the Kalos region, correct?"

"Y-Yessir!"

"And you plan on returning, as well?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Now, about your mission... Tell me...have you heard the legends of Kalos?"

James shook his head.

"There was a war in Kalos about 3,000 years ago. It was probably the longest, bloodiest war of all time. According to the legend, the war abruptly ended when one man - the king - unleashed a weapon of devastating power, killing off both sides. Rumor has it that the legend is still hidden somewhere in Kalos. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You want control of the weapon."

Giovanni nodded. "With a weapon like this, the entire world will be at our mercy."

"Say no more! We'll retrieve this weapon for the glory of Team Rocket!" James blurted out, blushing instantly afterwards.

"Your enthusiasm is much...appreciated, agent. But _your _mission will be to harass Team Flare so _they _don't get the weapon before us."

"Team...Flare, sir?"

"Not much is known about them at the moment. In fact, they're the ones we learned the legend from. One of our agents - Domino, in case you've heard of her - was sent to Kalos to scout the area for valuables. She spied on them, seeing how they were a rival crime syndicate, and overheard the legend."

_Domino...that name sounded familiar._

"So we just attack Team Flare whenever we see them? Do we have pictures of them or anything?"

"In essence, yes, though we'll be directing your efforts towards specific targets." Giovanni started. "With Domino infiltrating their ranks, we have a clear schedule of the operations they plan on undertaking. I'll assign you to disrupt specific ones. Their first major one will be in about a week, at an area referred to as the 'Glittering Cave'. Will you be ready by then?"

James nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now then-" Giovanni was interrupted by a blaring horn. The alarm was going off. A frantic looking Rocket grunt appeared on the screen behind Giovanni.

"Sir! We're under attack! The cops - they've got us surrounded!" the distraught Rocket yelled.

"What the..." was all Giovanni could say. James could see anger boiling up in him, but he instantly composed himself and picked up the intercom. "Attention all Rockets. We are evacuating the base. If you get caught, then enjoy your stay in prison; we'll have someone rescue you in a few days."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room - a woman. She glared at James. Before she could say anything, however, Giovanni spoke.

"Ah, Celadon's gym leader. It's been a while." Giovanni said sarcastically.

"Y-You! Viridian's gym-..._former _gym leader! What're you doing here?"

"Why, I'm the leader of this fine organization!"

"No way...so all these years..." Erika was amazed that such a man became a gym leader without the league finding out about his connection to Team Rocket...

"I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I have some things to attend to before I leave. You understand, don't you? I can only hope my friend here will suffice." He gestured towards James. "Agent, dispose of this cretin." he ordered, exiting through a secret door, presumably to erase any trace of this base's existence. Wouldn't want the cops finding out the locations of their other bases, after all.

"Y-Yessir!" James yelled nervously.

"You..." she started. James gulped. "You were one of the ones that set fire to my gym, weren't you?"

James didn't say anything. "Not one to talk, huh? Fine - let's skip right to the battle. Go, Bellossom!"

"Go, Growlie!" James sent out his fiery friend. The two trainers stared each other down.

Finally, Erika decided to make the first move. "Bellossom, use Energy Ball!"

"Bell!"

"Growlie, use Dig to avoid it!"

"Growl!" Bellossom's attack flew right over the hole Growlie disappeared into.

"Bellossom, charge up a Solar Beam and hit him as soon as he comes out!"

"Bell! Beeeeeeell..."

"Growlie! Quick, before she finishes charging; attack with Flame Charge!"

"Bellossom, fire off whatever energy you've stored up!"

Growlie popped out behind Bellossom and cloaked himself in flames as he rushed towards the unprepared Bellossom. Bellossom, in turn, fired off her incomplete Solar Beam at Growlie, point blank. The attack connected, but at point blank range, it did little to stop the Growlithe's momentum. Growlie plowed right through it, sending Bellossom flying across the room.

"Bellossom! Are you all right?"

"Bell..." the flower Pokemon struggled to its feet.

"Growlie, finish this with Flamethrower!"

"Growl!" the flaming dog released a torrent of fire from its mouth directly at the injured Pokemon.

"Bellossom, jump out of the way and use Giga Drain!"

"Bell...Bell!" the Grass type, once struggling, was now healthy again, having had its HP restored by Growlie's.

_I have to end this quick..._ James thought. _Those cops are gonna be here any second._

"Persian, use Hyper Beam!"

"Purr..."

A huge beam of energy blew through the room, hitting Bellossom head on and knocking it back to its trainer. Erika was thrown into the wall by the force of it, hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Hmph. Come on, there's a secret exit this way. I'm blowing this place up." Giovanni said grimly.

"But...what about her?" James asked, gesturing towards the unconscious gym leader.

"What _about _her?" Giovanni responded, a bit annoyed.

"W-We can't just leave her here..."

"I suppose you're right. Tie her up - we wouldn't want her escaping before the base blows up."

"But-"

"Do what you will with her. I'm leaving; you'll receive further orders when you arrive in Kalos."

"Y-Yes sir..." was all James could say as he approached Erika's unconscious body. Giovanni left through the secret exit.

"Self-destruct in ten minutes." An automated voice on the intercom notified them of the impending explosion.

_Argh...what do I do? Is this any way to repay her for saving my life? My grandparents raised me better than that..._

Suddenly, Pop-pop's words echoed in his head.

_'Don't be afraid to refuse orders if you think they're crazy, okay?'_

If this didn't qualify as crazy, he didn't know what did. Team Rocket was evil, sure: they steal Pokemon. But murder? He couldn't even imagine doing something as horrible as that. If this building blew, a lot of people would die...

"Go, Chimecho!" James sent out his old friend. "Use Heal Bell!" he ordered, gesturing towards Erika.

"Chiiiime!" Soothing blue waves emanated from Chimecho, washing over Erika and her Bellossom and healing their injuries.

"Un..." Erika stirred. She looked around groggily. Her eyes instantly locked onto James.

"W-Wait!" James said hurriedly, knowing she was about to attack. "The base is about to blow up. We need to stop it!"

Erika didn't believe him. She was about to order Bellossom to attack, but Officer Jenny arrived on the scene.

"Erika! There you are! Come on, this place is gonna blow!"

James froze. He thought for sure he would get arrested. But instead... "Oh, hello, civilian. Erika, who's this?"

He realized he was still in his normal clothes. Which meant Erika was the only thing that could expose him.

"Officer, this man is a member of-" Erika started, before being interrupted by James.

"There's no time for that! We need to stop the self-destruct sequence."

Jenny shook her head. "We weren't expecting a bomb-defusal situation. Our EOD teams won't get here in time."

"I can stop it. But I'm going to need your cooperation." He looked directly at Erika.

Jenny was unsure of whether to trust this man. "Erika? You seem to know him. Can he be trusted?"

"I- um..." She seemed conflicted. Then she saw Chimecho and remembered what had just happened: getting knocked out by the hyper beam. He could've just left her there and escaped, but instead he decided to heal her... "Y-Yes, he can be trusted." She finally said.

"Roger that, lead the way...what was your name again?"

"James."

"Lead the way, James."

James rushed out, praying he knew enough about Rocket bases to prevent this one from exploding.


	4. Darkest Before Dawn

"Where are we going?" Erika asked, struggling to match James's pace in her sandals.

"The main reactor. The terminal there is the only way to cancel the self-destruct sequence."

"What do you need us for?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to need your help getting past the guards."

"Guards? The place is blowing up! Wouldn't they have evacuated by now?"

"No. These guards are...they're brainwashed Pokemon. They probably don't even know they've been ordered to die." James explained. He had learned about them during one of his many tours around Rocket bases as a trainee. These Pokemon spend their entire lives guarding the one entrance they've been assigned to. Only agents with S clearance - scientists, admins, and a select few others - are supposed to be allowed through, but these Pokemon are so brutal, that they sometimes attack them anyway. James himself only has B clearance.

"Do you know what Pokemon we're going to be up against?" Jenny asked, checking the Pokeballs on her belt. To her dismay, she found that in her rush to get to the scene, she had only packed Arcanine.

James shook his head. "The Pokemon differ from base to base. All I know is this - they're brutal. They wear this apparatus that enhances their combat abilities, but at the same time, it places them in a state of perpetual agony, making them _extremely _aggressive.

"That's...That's terrible!" Erika was horrified at Team Rocket's disregard for the well-being of Pokemon. She felt her trust in the Rocket in front of her deteriorating.

"You sure know a lot about Team Rocket, don't you...?" the officer speculated.

"I...'ve been studying them for a while." Thankfully, they reached the door to the main reactor right then, so Jenny didn't have time to question James further. "Get ready - we're here." James entered his pass code, and the door slid open.

"RHYDON!"

"MACHAMP!"

They were instantly greeted by two tremendous roars - a Rhydon and a Machamp, each wearing the apparatus James spoke of. The suit consisted of a helmet, arm and shoulder pads, an assault vest, and leg pads. Blue energy enveloped the two Pokemon as the suit delivered an agonizing jolt of energy to their nervous systems. They screamed again from the pain. As planned by the scientists, they decided to take their anger out on the three intruders in front of them. They charged, half out of pain, half out of anger and hatred towards humans.

Officer Jenny sprung into action. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" she ordered, sending out the police dog. It instantly let out an intense stream of fire from its mouth.

The attack did little to stop the biologically engineered super Pokemon; they charged right through the flames and knocked Arcanine back into the wall.

"No, Arcanine!"

The action was enough to pull James and Erika out of their fear-induced trances. "Go, Chimecho! Heal Bell on Arcanine!"

"Bellossom, use Stun Spore to slow their advance!"

"Bell! Beeell...Ossom!" The Pokemon scattered yellow powder directly at Rhydon and Machamp as Chimecho helped Arcanine up. Unfortunately, Stun Spore didn't seem to do anything.

_Their helmets..._ James thought. They must provide protection against powder-based moves. Machamp slammed all four of its fists down on the poor Bellossom, leaving it in a deep crater.

"Bellossom!" Erika shrieked. The flower Pokemon struggled to its feet. Machamp looked like it was going to finish her off with another Slam.

"Arcanine, Flare Blitz on Machamp!"

"Arcaaaa...Nine!" the flaming dog charged straight into Machamp, sending it flying away.

"Chimecho, use Heal Bell on Bellossom!"

"Chiiime!" With Chimecho's help, Bellossom was able to stand up. It still wasn't fully healed, though...

"James. Why don't you try using Heal Pulse? It's a stronger move." Erika suggested.

"Heal Pulse?" James asked.

"Your Chimecho looks strong enough to use it. How about giving it a shot?"

"Well, okay then. Chimecho, use Heal Pulse!"

"Chime?" Chimecho looked a little confused. But then it smiled and focused its healing energy. "Chiiiime!" An orange ball enveloped Bellossom, healing her fully.

"Bellossom!" the flower Pokemon was thrilled to bits, ready to get back into the action. And just in time, too. Arcanine flew over her, slamming into the wall and getting knocked out.

"Arcanine, return." Jenny recalled her fallen Pokemon. She looked over at her comrades. "Sorry, that was the only Pokemon I brought with me."

"It's fine. Bellossom, use Petal Blizzard!"

"Beeell!" Bellossom whipped up a huge storm of petals, catching Rhydon and Machamp in the vortex. Unfortunately, the two Pokemon easily broke out of it. Rhydon charged, horn first, towards Bellossom.

"Quick, jump out of the way!" Erika ordered. Bellossom was swift enough to avoid the attack, but Machamp was waiting for her. The superpowered Pokemon sent her flying away with a Mega Punch.

"Self-destruct in five minutes." The automated voice on the intercom reminded them of how little time they had left, as if things weren't bad enough already.

"Chimecho, heal Bellossom with Heal Pulse!"

"Chiiime!" Chimecho used its newfound power to heal Bellossom again, unfortunately drawing the attention of the two monstrous Pokemon. Suddenly, the two of them lit up again, screaming in agony. The armor again, most likely, sending a painful jolt of energy throughout their bodies. James noticed something, though - the Pokemon were actually reaching up towards their helmets while the shock was going through.

_That must be the source of it..._ James thought. "Chimecho, try to pull their helmets off with Confusion!"

"Chiiime!" Psychic energy outlined the helmets of the two Pokemon. Unfortunately, they were locked on too tightly, and Chimecho was more of a healer than a fighter.

Erika saw what James was doing and tried to help. "Bellossom, use your vines to try and yank the helmets off!"

"Bellossom!" she shot out her vines towards Machamp and Rhydon, but before she could even get close, they knocked the vines away.

"Darn..." James cursed.

"James, if you can hold them down, I should be able to get their helmets off."

"Got it. Chimecho, bind their arms with Confusion!"

Chimecho did as he was told, but with its psychic energy spread out that much, he couldn't hold them for long. "Chime!" it cried in exasperation.

"It's okay, try just binding Machamp for now." James ordered. _Machamp's a fighting type...he should be more susceptible to Confusion._

"Chiiime!" Blue energy encircled Machamp's arms as they were all bound behind him.

"Go for it, Erika!"

"Right. Bellossom, pull off Machamp's helmet with Vine Whip!"

"Bellossom!" Bellossom fired its vines at Machamp. But...

"Rhydon!" Its partner knocked the vines out of the way for him. Before long, Chimecho had to release its grip.

"Chime...Chime..." it panted, exhausted from having expended all that psychic energy.

The two Pokemon saw the opportunity and charged at their targets.

"Bellossom, blow them back with leaf storm!"

"Beeeell!" Unfortunately, the attack did little to slow their advance. Machamp wound up its arm and Rhydon reared its head, preparing to strike Chimecho full force.

"Chimecho!" James cried. He panicked. He had to do something..._anything,_ or else Chimecho would get hurt. Without thinking, he jumped between his friend and the enemy, taking both of the hits head on.

"Oof!" he cried in pain as he was flung back by the blow.

"J-James!" Erika and Jenny both cried out.

James struggled to his feet, but promptly fell back down. "This...this is nothing...I've had...worse..." he coughed.

Machamp and Rhydon seemed a little move by the owner's sacrifice for his Pokemon. They put down their arms for a moment, as if surrendering, but another jolt from the apparatus convinced them otherwise.

_Heh...so they do still have feelings,_ James thought, regarding the momentary hesitation of his two enemies.

Chimecho prepared a Heal Pulse for his master - probably the last one he had energy for - but James shook his head.

"Use your last one on Machamp and Rhydon." he ordered.

"Chime?"

"Wh-What?!" Jenny was dumbfounded. Erika was silent.

"Do it." James strained himself to say. Chimecho faced the attackers. A bit hesitant, he used the last of his energy to heal the enemies.

"Rhydon..."

"Machamp..."

The two Pokemon were enveloped in soothing orange energy. The apparatus detected their aggression levels had gone down again and tried to stir them up with another jolt, but the Heal Pulse counteracted this.

"Erika..." James coughed.

"Way ahead of you. Bellossom, pull their helmets off with Vine Whip."

Placated by the heal pulse, the two Pokemon offered no resistance. Bellossom easily pulled their helmets off with her vines. With nothing holding them back, Machamp and Rhydon ripped off the rest of the apparatus like wet tissue paper.

"Are you okay?" Erika asked, kneeling beside James. She felt around his body. "Broken ribs, bruises, multiple internal injuries..." she listed each ailment as she discovered them.

Chimecho flew to his master's side, desperately trying to muster up energy for another Heal Pulse, to no avail. He was too exhausted from the battle.

"Self-destruct in one minute." The automated voice added insult to injury. James lapsed in and out of consciousness.

"James..." Erika saw the villain in a new light. Suddenly, Bellossom hopped in front of James.

"Bell! Beeeeellossom!" it did a strange but graceful dance. It was...soothing somehow. James could feel his wounds going away. It took a moment for him to realize what was going on.

"Bellossom's ability...is _Healer, _isn't it?"

Erika nodded. "You know...this Bellossom evolved from that Gloom you nearly killed, five years ago."

"Wait...he what now?" Jenny asked. James panicked. Would Erika rat him out?

"Just a freak accident, nothing more, nothing to put him in jail over. Besides...I've already gotten over it, and as you can see, Bellossom has, too."

"Self-destruct in 30 seconds." The automated voice stirred James back into action. "Come on! We've gotta get through that door!" James sprinted over to the entrance the two Pokemon were guarding. He entered the pass code, but it refused to open. "No..."

"What's wrong?" Officer Jenny asked.

"The door...I guess Giov-er, Team Rocket sealed the door off in case someone tried to stop the self-destruct sequence..."

The three humans panicked. But then...

"Ma-champ!" he said, motioning for them to move away from the door and signalling his friend to come over.

"Rhydon!" he saw what he was planning.

The humans obliged, wondering what they were going to do.

"Ma..."

"Rhy..."

"CHAMP!"

"DON!"

The two behemoths charged at the solid steel door and knocked it straight over. They gestured towards the main reactor, as if beckoning them to go in.

James smiled. "Thanks guys! No hard feelings!"

"Machamp!"

"Rhydon!"

"Self-destruct in ten seconds."

James practically teleported to the reactor's console. He quickly typed in the override code: _Persian_.

"Self-destruct aborted." the intercom notified him. James heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, looks like that's that." Erika smiled at James.

James, overwhelmed at the events of the night, simply fainted in response.

* * *

"Urgh..." the sunlight seeping in through the window awoke James from his deep slumber. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"Good afternoon!" Nurse Joy said, seeing fresh sheets at hand.

"After.._after_noon?! What time is it?!" James frantically asked, remembering his note to Evelyn.

"O-Oh, my mistake, it's only 11:00 A.M. Sorry if I scared you!"

"Phew..."

"By the way...you have a visitor waiting outside. Shall I send her in?"

_Huh?_

"James!" Evelyn ran over to James and hugged him. "A-Are you okay? I heard what happened last night..."

"Ehehe...what did you hear?" James said nervously, worried she would find out he was part of Team Rocket.

"That you got caught in a conflict between law enforcement and Team Rocket. And you even pulled through and saved the day in the end! That must've been so scary!"

"Oh. That. Yeah, heh." _So Erika hasn't told everyone I was part of Team Rocket..._ Speaking of Erika, the girl appeared at the door.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Um, hey..." James responded.

"Oh...hello." Evelyn seemed a little distraught. "Um, James, who is this?"

"Evelyn, this is Erika, Celadon's gym leader. She helped me out last night."

"Pleased to meet you." Erika said, extending her hand for Evelyn to shake. Evelyn did so.

"L-Likewise..." she said. "Um...so are you still flying with me today, James?"

"Oh! Yeah, I just have to get ready."

"Okay! I'm gonna run ahead - I have to pick something up for my sister at the department store. I'll meet you at the airport!"

"Sounds good."

Evelyn left the room, leaving James and Erika alone. The gym leader sat down next to him.

"So...some night, huh? You had that Gengar attack, Team Rocket business, and now you have that trip to look forward to..."

"Heh...yeah..." James paused for a moment. Then, he said something he's wanted to say for a long time. "Just so you know...I really _am _sorry for what my team and I did to your gym and...and Bellossom..."

Erika laughed a short, cute laugh. "Bellossom and I have already forgiven you for that, remember?"

"I know. I just...I've wanted to say ever since it happened. It was such a terrible thing to do..."

Erika closed her eyes. "You know...at first, I was going to turn you in regardless of whether we stopped the explosion or not." she started. "Ever since you set my gym on fire, I've made you out to be this boogeyman, some monster with no redeeming traits. When we first found you, Bellossom instantly recognized your face. She wanted to send you flying so hard...but I told her to wait until we were sure you were the right guy. Then when you said we needed to prevent the place from blowing up, I thought you were just pretending to help so you wouldn't get arrested. But the way you took the hit for your Chimecho...when that happened, I just thought 'There's no way a guy like that could be evil'. And you really did come through to stop the explosion and save the town. And you really seemed to have done it out of good will, rather than avoiding arrest."

James was silent. She decided to continue.

"And then Bellossom decided to use her ability to heal you, despite all you put her through those years ago... At that point I decided you weren't such a bad guy after all."

James didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to being praised. Years of being an incompetent villain can do that to you. He decided to just sort of cower under the sheets, to Erika's amusement.

"Anyway, what I really came here for was to give you this." Erika pulled out a small, shiny object from her pocket.

"What's...this?"

"What's it look like? The Rainbow Badge. Go on - you've earned it."

"But I didn't defeat you in a battle..."

"Listen, if I gave that one kid - Ash or something - a badge for rescuing my gloom from a burning building, don't you think it'd be fair to give _you _a badge for rescuing the entire town?"

"I-I guess..." James accepted the badge. He held it up in the light - it sparkled so nicely, just like his bottle caps. He couldn't help but break out into a huge grin. "WOOHOO! I got a rainbow badge!" he yelled, to his immediate embarrassment.

Erika laughed. "Anyway, enjoy your trip to...where are you headed, again?"

"Kiloude City - it's in the Kalos region. The girl you just saw in here is a chaperone or something at the battle place there."

"That girl? A Battle Chatelaine at the _Battle Maison_?"

"So you've heard of it before?"

"Have I? That place is _the _new hot thing for competitive battlers! Are you going there as a challenger or a spectator?"

"Um, neither. I just needed a lift to the Kalos region, is all."

"Aw, that's a waste. You should stick around and see a few battles, at least! I sure wish I could come..."

"Well, why not!"

* * *

"Uuu...how did this happen?" Evelyn said to herself. Sitting beside her was the over-enthusiastic Erika.

"So you're one of the Chatelaines at the _Maison?_ What's it like there? Do you get a lot of tough challengers?" Erika fired off questions like a machine gun. When she expressed how much she _wished _she could come along, James decided to invite her. And so, she and Evelyn ended up taking both the passenger seats, while James sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"I'm usually in the driver's seat, anyway." was his reasoning. "You girls have fun back there!"

"Do you focus on a specific type of Pokemon, or do you have a balanced team?"

"W-Well...a little of both actually...Um...I use Pokemon of all types, but tend to stick to a theme..."

"Wow...that's so cool."

The rest of the flight continued like this, with Erika asking questions non-stop.

* * *

"Domino reporting, sir."

"Any updates?" Giovanni asked his loyal agent.

"Yes. The attack on Glittering Cave is going to happen a day earlier than expected. The rest of the schedule remains the same, so far."

"Very well. I'll inform my agents. They'll take care of it - they're a little goofy, but they get the job done."

"Roger that. Domino, out."

Giovanni smiled. If he played his cards right - and he always did - this weapon would be his to control. The world would be at his mercy!

"Giovanni, sir?" A voice interrupted his fantasies.

"Yes, Matori, what is it?"

"The self-destruct sequence at the Celadon hideout was disrupted. The last agent to access the main reactor room was James, and it was about ten minutes before it was supposed to detonate. It seems logical to conclude that he was the one responsible. Shall I reprimand him?"

Giovanni thought for a moment. He didn't mean to blow the base up and put thousands of lives at risk; he only did it out of anger. He wasn't himself when he was angry. Murder and otherwise causing death was something he didn't tolerate. He even spent all those resources on acquiring the Silph Scope, back when he accidentally killed that Marowak, just so he could put it to rest. But someone else did that for him.

Regardless, this was a trait of himself he'd rather not have his employees knowing about.

"No. Pretend we didn't find out - we need his cooperation right now. Besides, I already wiped the data from the base's systems before we left."

"Very well, sir." Matori exited the office, a smile on her face. _So you do have a heart, after all._

* * *

"Well, how was that? I thought that was a pretty good impersonation." Mable said with a smirk.

"Looked good, Ma'am." said a grunt.

"Definitely fooled him." added another.

"Mmmmf...mmmf mmffff..." Domino mumbled through the tape on her mouth.

"I think the prisoner has something to say!" the first grunt joked. The second grunt yanked the tape off rather painfully. Domino winced in pain.

"You guys are toast. Giovanni's sending his top agents to rescue me!"

The three Flare members laughed. "What was it he said about the agents he was sending? '_They're a bit goofy_'?"

The memory prompted another round of laughter. Domino flared up.

"Anyway, put the tape back on. We have work to do..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ahhh sorry this took so long to write! I've been a bit busy for the holidays lol. Anyway, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed it, if you read down this far! Again, any feedback/reviews/criticism/anything would be much appreciated!**

**Oh, and sorry about the constant title changes. I can't think of a good one lol.**


	5. Righteous

Giovanni sat in his office, reviewing the reports Domino had just sent him. Something was...off. Domino usually filed her reports conversationally, informally. But the reports in front of him had a much different style. He saw it in the handwriting, in the diction, in the syntax. He pulled up the report Domino sent yesterday on his computer.

He read one line: "009 to Giovanni: I've bugged their network. Among other things, I found a full, detailed schedule of their operations. I'm uploading them to the Rocket data network as I write this." "

In contrast, he read a line from the latest report: "Sir: Team Flare plans on attacking Glittering Cave a day earlier than planned. Adjust your plans accordingly."

Giovanni thought hard. There's no way those two reports were written by the same person. Suddenly, Matori walked in.

"Sir, you have a call from agent Domino." she said.

"Again? Put her on screen."

"Right away, sir." Matori did as she was told. Giovanni liked her - not romantically, not even as a friend, either, but as a human being. Straight, reliable, and to the point. He felt he could trust her completely. Soon, Domino appeared on his monitor.

"Sorry for intruding again, sir."

There she goes again with the "sir" stuff. Sure, she called him that every once in a while, but lately, she's been using that word left and right. Usually she spoke to him in a rather casual manner, like an acquaintance, but now she's so...deferential.

"Do you have news to report? Updates?" Giovanni asked.

"No, sir. A question. Do you have...files on the agents you're sending to me?"

"And why would you need those?"

"So I know who to look out for when I meet them, sir."

Giovanni grew even more suspicious. When Domino had first reported on the Glittering Cave operation, he told her to meet the agents he'd send at the entrance to Route 9 in Ambrette town on the night before it would take place. She was to ask every traveler passing by what they were looking for. If they responded "Glory", she was then to ask them what they thought they would find in the Glittering Cave that would help them accomplish that. If they responded "Weapons", then they were the agents she was looking for.

Domino wasn't one to forget something like that. She was too professional. He drew the conclusion that Domino had been captured. He wondered if she was in the same room as the impostor...

"Don't you remember?" Giovanni said. "You were supposed to ask passing travelers whether or not they wanted to join your evil organization. If they said no, I'm already a part of one, then those are the agents you're looking for. So no files are required. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to review this last report you sent"

"R-Right! Pardon me for forgetting, sir." Domino, or rather, the person pretending to be Domino, hung up.

"Did...you really order that, sir?" Matori asked.

"No."

"Then why-"

Giovanni held up a hand to stop her. "It would appear," he started. "that Domino has been captured."

* * *

Mable took off her disguise. "Is this 'Team Rocket' organization for real? He actually ordered you to ask that to passing travelers? And you were actually going to do it?" Mable asked her prisoner - the real Domino. She let out a jeering laugh. Her subordinates did the same. "What a joke of an organization! These three 'goofs' are going to be easier to dispatch of than I thought!"

They couldn't see it through the tape they plastered over her mouth, but Domino was smiling. The boss knew that that was an impostor. So whatever ambush they have in store, it wouldn't work. Not if these agents were as good as Giovanni said they were.

* * *

"Attention passengers, we have now arrived in Lumiose City. Please remember to check your area for belongings before exiting. Thank you, and have a nice day." an automated voice on the intercom woke James.

"Nnngh..." James stirred. He opened the curtains in his cabin, recoiling a bit as bright daylight flooded the room. He recalled the previous night's events.

_"A-Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?" Evelyn asked. They landed in Kiloude City at around 6:00 P.M. "We have a spare room...it wouldn't be a bother."_

_"Sorry, Evelyn, but I really need to get going." James replied. He took a peek at a map of the Kalos region. In order to get to the Glittering Cave, he'd have to take the train to Lumiose City, head southwest to Camphrier Town, then west to Cyllage City, and finally south to Ambrette Town. It would be a lot of travelling, and he had only a week to get there. Plus, he still had to regroup with Jessie and Meowth. "So how long do you intend on staying here, Erika?"_

_"Oh, I plan on taking on each of the Battle Chatelaines! I'm most excited about taking on the triple battle and rotation battle challenges!" Erika said. Being a gym leader, she only ever saw single battles. The idea of using more than one Pokemon at once intrigued her. "I'm gonna spend all of tomorrow battling, and then I'll head back!"_

_"But what if a challenger arrives at your gym?"_

_"Ah, no one ever comes on the weekend anyway!"_

_"...Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you around."_

_"Bye! If you ever need anything, you know where to find me!" Evelyn said._

_"Thanks." James said. He noticed Erika giving him a look. Not of suspicion or hostility about why Team Rocket was operating in Kalos, but of worry. 'Whatever Team Rocket is forcing you to do, just be careful', the look seemed to say._

"Last call for the Lumiose City stop!" the intercom boomed, snapping James out of his flashback. He gathered his things and rushed out.

* * *

Lumiose city was buzzing with activity as James walked through its streets. Taxis and Gogoats zooming by, busy looking people briskly walking to work while constantly checking their watches, stray Pokemon running around everywhere - one in particular caught his attention. It was some kind of small, greyish, feline Pokemon. James took out his multipurpose Team Rocket device, switched to the Pokedex app, and scanned the Kalos Pokemon. Before it could load, however...

"Ahh! Excuse me!" a meek voice cried out. James looked to the source: a young, orange-haired kid was running straight at him. Before James could dodge, the kid, unable to stop, collided with him, knocking the Rocket device out of his hands. A similar looking device fell from the boy's neck. "Ow...sorry about that." he said.

"It's fine." James responded, massaging the part of his chest that the boy's head hit.

"Trevor! Hurry up, the professor's waiting!" a chubby kid called out.

"R-Right! Sorry again, I have to go!" the orange haired kid - Trevor, the other kid had called him - said as he picked up his dropped Pokedex and ran off.

James walked over and picked up the other device on the ground. He looked around for the grey cat, still curious to see what the Pokedex had to say about it. Unfortunately, it had been scared off by the commotion. At that moment, he noticed something...odd about the device in his hands. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was: it was missing the R, the Team Rocket insignia. Which meant...

_Shoot! Our Pokedexes got mixed up! _James panicked. He had to get the device back. It contained a lot of sensitive data, such as his missions and plans for the next few days, including the attack on the Glittering Cave. Plus, he was expecting a call from Giovanni any second now. All of that combined would be enough proof that he's a part of a criminal organization.

_Where did he say he was going? Something about a professor...probably to a lab or something, _James thought. He decided to check every lab in the area. Fortunately, according to the maps posted everywhere, there was only one lab in the entire city. Unfortunately, it was one James knew all too well: Sycamore Pokemon Labs. He and his team had attempted to rob it not once, but twice. He wasn't in uniform, but he didn't want to run the risk of being identified by the professor from his blue hair or facial features. So he settled for waiting outside until the orange haired kid came out.

* * *

"Wow, Calem! I can't believe the professor gave you a Charmander!" gushed Trevor, a little jealous. Charmander were rare in Kalos. It would be excruciatingly difficult to obtain one to complete his Pokedex.

"Yeah...that was pretty nice of him." said Calem.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing?" asked a spunky brunette - Shauna.

"I dunno. I might get some juice at a cafe. I heard there are a lot of Pokedex enthusiasts there that can help fill up my Pokedex!" responded Trevor, gesturing towards the Pokedex strung around his neck.

"Speaking of which, has there always been that red 'R' printed on it?" asked Tierno, his chubby friend.

"Hmm? Wow! I barely noticed it. It looks cool! What's the 'R' stand for, Trevor? Rockin'?" Shauna's mind raced with cool R-words that would describe her friend.

"Uh...I don't remember painting an R on my Pokedex... This might not even _be _a Pokedex." Trevor opened it up.

"Espurr: the restraint Pokemon. Espurr are capable of launching intense waves of psychic energy, but have no control over it. As a result, they tend to avoid contact with other Pokemon, and keep the organ that emits this power under their ears to prevent it from leaking out." an automated voice on the Pokedex said.

"Well, now we know it's a Pokedex." said Tierno.

"Whoa...it's not _just_ a Pokedex. There are all sorts of apps and gadgets on this thing! Like...a computer hacking tool, a radio transmitter/receiver, a PDA..." said Trevor.

"Wow!" Shauna gushed. "He must be a spy or something! Open the PDA up so we can see what he's got planned!"

"We can't do that! That'd be an invasion of his privacy!" Trevor protested.

"But...maybe it'll help us find him! So we can return this thing to him!"

"No way. I'm bringing this straight to the police."

"Aww..." Shauna pouted.

"Anyway, we should probably get going. Serena's probably miles ahead of us already!" said Calem, spurring the other three on to catch up to their other friend.

The four of them exited the lab, chatting about Serena on their way out.

"I heard she's travelling with some boy a few years older than her!" said Shauna.

"Ooooh! Calem's got competition!" said Trevor.

"Do not!" said Calem.

Shauna gasped. "So...you and Serena...you're already..."

"No! Not like that. I don't even like her."

"But...But she's our friend!" said Tierno.

"I meant romantically!"

As the door to Lumiose City opened, Trevor saw something that made him freeze in place. Outside the gates was the lavender-haired man he bumped into on the way here. Immediately, he ducked back inside the lab, pulling his three friends in with him.

"Ow!" Shauna yelped. "What's the deal, Trevor?"

"Th-That man!" he pointed at the man waiting at the entrance.

"What about him?"

"I bumped into him on the way here..."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Tierno relived the moment in his head.

"So?" asked Shauna.

"Wh-What if he's here for _revenge_?"

"...Seriously, Trevor? I don't think anyone would would hold a grudge for getting bumped into." said Calem.

"..." Trevor whimpered.

"Come on, Trevor. If he tries to hurt you, we'll be there to protect you!"

"Y-You will?"

"Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Yep!"

"O-Okay..." the four of them walked out again.

The lavender haired man saw them. His eyes immediately locked onto Trevor, causing Trevor to tremble a bit.

"Excuse me!" the lavender haired man said directly to him. "I just-"

**"YAAAAAH!"** Shauna yelled, throwing a punch directly at the man's stomach. He staggered backwards a bit before falling on his bottom.

"Shauna!" Calem scolded her.

"What? He was obviously about to abduct Trevor!"

Calem sighed. He walked up to the stranger and extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that. You all right?"

The man rubbed the spot on his gut that Shauna punched. "Y-Yeah...quite an arm on that one!" he replied.

Calem laughed nervously, praying Shauna wouldn't attack again. "Anyway, did you need to speak to Trevor about something?"

"Oh! Yeah, our Pokedexes got mixed up." He pulled Trevor's Pokedex out of his pocket.

"Oh!" Trevor said. "Then this one must be yours?" He held out an identical looking one, but with a bright red R painted on the back. The lavender haired man nodded, and they made the trade.

"That Pokedex was so cool!" said Tierno. "So many cool feat-_mmmmf_!" Trevor slapped his hand over his mouth before he could finish.

The lavender haired man tensed up a bit. "You guys looked into it?" he asked.

"N-No! Of course not!" Trevor said nervously, shying away from the group.

"We only saw the apps list. We never opened any of them, except for the Pokedex, which was already open." Calem said calmly. That seemed to put the lavender haired man at ease. "By the way, what's your name?"

"James."

"Well, James, it was nice meeting you!" Calem turned to leave, but a beeping sound stopped him - the device started beeping, signalling an incoming message. Before James could prevent it, the message automatically opened. A hologram of young, serious looking woman materialized before the shocked group of kids.

"Agent James: We have an update regarding your mission. Agent Domino has been captured. An impostor has been feeding us false information for about a day. As a result, you are no longer to meet Domino at Ambrette Town. Instead, you are to head to Lysandre Cafe, where we suspect her to be held captive, and rescue her. Matori, out." The transmission ended. James turned to see the reaction of the kids before him.

"Agents..." said Shauna.

"Mission..." said Trevor.

"Rescue..." said Tierno.

_Oh man..._ thought James._ They've figured me out...they know I'm a-_

"Of course!" said Shauna excitedly. "All this secret agent stuff, the red R...it's so obvious!"

James reached for Inkay's Pokeball, ready to blast his way out of this if need be.

"You're..."

He touched Inkay's Pokeball.

"A member..."

He detached it from his belt.

"Of Team..."

He prepared to click the trigger to release Inkay.

"Righteous!"

"Go, Ink-wait, what?"

"Team Righteous! That trio of people who fight crime and save the world!"

"Shauna, what are you talking about?" asked Calem.

"I saw him on a TV show! I thought it was fake, but after seeing this...it's him! It's really him!" Shauna had stars in her eyes.

James remembered hearing about Team Righteous, back in that village he "saved". He didn't know how to feel about this...should he be disgusted that some cheesy characters from an obscure, overly dramatic show were more well known than the organization he was a proud member of? Or relieved because the show's existence just saved him a lot of explaining? He decided to go with the latter.

"Yes, I'm an agent of Team Righteous. We were sent here to stop a villainous team known as Team Flare. They took one of my teammates captive, and I'm here to rescue her!" said James, striking a heroic pose.

"Whoa..." said the kids, awed by his presence.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Shauna, eager to help her childhood hero.

"I'm sorry. It's too dangerous; I can't accept your help." James said, walking away.

Shauna laughed. "Where are you going? Lysandre Cafe is _this _way!" She pointed.

"R-Right! Well, I'll just be off then!" James changed course.

Shauna grabbed his hand, giggling. "You're lost, aren't you? Don't worry! Your faithful sidekicks will lead the way for you!"

"Sidekicks? U-Um...there's no need, I wouldn't want to trouble you..."

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Calem. "We needed to head in that direction anyway."

James wracked his brain for an excuse to ditch the kids. He couldn't think of one. "Fine, lead the way..." he said reluctantly.

"Yay!" cried Shauna, marching off towards Magenta Plaza.

_Ah well, _James thought. _I could use the company._

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, I sort of added some stuff to the first few chapters and changed a few minor things. I hope no contradictions/plot errors arose between this chapter and the previous four!**


	6. Hero

"So what's the plan, agent James?" asked Shauna.

James had to admit, hearing people call him an agent felt pretty cool. He had always been an agent of Team Rocket, but rarely had anyone referred to him as such. The police often mistook them for grunts.

The group of four kids and one adult stood in Magenta Plaza, trying to avoid looking like they were going to break into Lysandre Cafe.

"Well, first we should-" said James.

"Wait! Can we get code names first?"

"Huh?"

"You know...so they don't find out our identities!"

"Um, we don't exactly have time for-"

"Pleeeeease?_"_

"...Fine. What were your names again?"

The four of them stated their names to him all at once.

"One at a time, please!"

They looked at each other, as if wondering who should go first. Finally, Shauna decided to start.

"Shauna."

"Trevor."

"Calem."

"Tierno."

"Okay, okay." James said. "Shauna, you're Agent S; Calem, you're Agent C; Trevor, you're Agent T1; and Tierno, you're agent T2. Got it?"

"Got it!" Shauna, Calem, and Trevor responded. They looked at Tierno.

"Something wrong?" asked James.

"Why am I Agent T-_2_? Why can't I be Agent T-_1_?" asked Tierno.

"Because _I'm _Agent T-1." said Trevor.

"Well, I want to be Agent T-1!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Oooh!" said Shauna, coming up with another fun idea. "You guys should battle to decide who gets to be T-1!"

"Fine!" said Trevor, pulling out a Pokeball.

"You're on!" said Tierno, doing the same.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" James said, his patience wearing thin. "Look," he regarded Tierno. "How about this: you choose your own name."

"Awesome! Then I'll be... T-Bone!"

"Laaaame." said Trevor.

"Fine. You're T-Bone. Now that _that's _out of the way-"

"Wait! How come he gets to choose his own nickname? I wanna choose my own nickname, too!" said Shauna.

"Yeah, 'Agent C' makes me sound like some kind of health fanatic. You know, Agent _C? _Vitamin _C?_ I just...don't like it." Calem added.

James facepalmed.

* * *

"Those five have been waiting around out there for two hours!" said a Team Flare grunt. "And that blue-haired one keeps sneaking peeks at the cafe. You think they're onto us?"

"We don't want to cause a commotion in the city. Not yet, anyway. Let's just approach them and see what they want..." said another.

* * *

"All right, so Shauna will be Shawnee, Calem is Cool Blue, Trevor is T-Prime, and Tierno is T-Bone. Can we carry on with the mission now?" said James exasperatedly.

"Yeah!" said Shauna - or rather, 'Shawnee'. The other three kids nodded.

"Finally. Now, here's the-"

"Excuse me, but we noticed you five standing around in this heat for quite a while." a shifty looking woman in a tight red blazer said. "Would you like to come into our cafe for a drink or two?"

Shauna gasped. "Eek! Bad guys! Stop, in the name of-mmmmphhhh!" James slapped his hand over her big mouth.

"N-No thank you, we'll just be on our way now. Bye!" said James, attempting to walk away casually. But...

"Aaaah!" yelled Trevor.

"Scyther!" cried a menacing green Pokemon. He held his blades around Trevor's neck, like a pair of scissors. Two more people in red blazers were behind them.

"Oh no no no, we _insist..._" said the grunt, flashing an evil smile.

* * *

"Ya know...maybe we should hold off on attacking da twoips 'til Jimmy gets back..." said Meowth. He and Jessie were stuck in a tree. "I mean, we weren't even able ta grab Pikachu dis time!"

Meowth recalled their latest blast-off.

_"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie._

_"An' make it double!" said Meowth._

_"Fennekin, use Ember!"_

_"Chespin, use Razor Leaf!"_

_"Feh!"_

_"Chespin!"_

_"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_

"Oh, who needs that blue-haired jerk anyway? We're doing fine on our own!" said Jessie.

"Uh, did youse listen to a word I said? We didn't last five seconds back dere!"

"Shut up, Meowth! I'm busy plotting our next attack!"

"Sigh, dis is gonna huyt, ain't it?"

* * *

"Hey, prisoner. Got some friends for you, heh." the grunt said as he threw the group of five into the cell with her. "Play nice now, ya hear?" He locked the door and left.

"Great." Domino said sarcastically. "And who are _you _dopes?"

"Oooh! Are you agent Domino? We're agents, too, and we're here to rescue you!" said Shauna.

"Wha? Since when did they let babies become agents?"

"Hey! We're not babies! We're agents! Honest!"

"Then where's your ID?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Okay, so we aren't agents. But he is!" Shauna pointed at James. "He recruited us temporarily, which makes us temporary agents!"

Domino looked at the only adult in their group. She sighed - he looked sort of dopey. "I don't suppose _you're _one of the ones Giovanni sent to assist me? Where's your team?"

"They're...not around..."

"_Great__. _You're the one that's supposed to be rescuing me? Not very good at your job, are you?"

James reddened. "I'll have you know that getting captured was part of my genius plan!"

"Oh yeah? Then break us out of here, genius."

James sweated. "Well, um..." He looked around the room. He noticed a loose brick on the ground and wriggled it out. Beneath it was dirt. "Anyone got a spoon?" he asked, intending to dig his way out.

Domino slapped her forehead. "This is gonna be a _long _day."

* * *

No one had a spoon, so the past hour was spent sitting around in awkward silence. At first, the kids were talking up a storm, but Domino got annoyed and sent them off into separate corners. She and James were left in the middle, backs facing each other.

Finally, James decided to speak up.

"So...you know what me and my team do to kill time when we're jailed? We think of ways to escape!" he said.

Domino scoffed. "Your team must get jailed often, huh? How pathetic. You call yourself a Rocket?"

Steam rose above James's head.

"Uh, agent James? What does she mean by 'Rocket'?" asked Shauna.

"O-Oh, um...it's a...a nickname for agents. Yeah, we call each other Rockets sometimes. It's sort of a codename!" James hastily explained.

Domino looked at the agent. "What's going on? I thought you said you 'recruited' her or something. You didn't even tell her the name of the organization? Or is she too stupid to figure out where the nickname 'Rocket' comes from?"

James panicked. He couldn't let Domino tell the kids that the R actually stood for 'Rocket', and that it was actually a criminal organization bent on world domination. The kids would go straight to the police!

"Umm..."

"Y'know what? I don't even care anymore. You're not a Rocket - none of you are! Not in my eyes, anyway."

"Stop fighting!" scolded Shauna. "Aren't you guys teammates? Shouldn't you be working together?"

"Teammates?" scoffed Domino. "We may work for the same organization, but I'm leagues above _this _loser in rank."

James clenched his fists.

"What, did you leave that fact out when you recruited these kids? That you're low-ranking dirt? The scum of the organization?"

"Stop it..." Shauna whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aww, what's the matter? Little baby gonna cry? Looks like you aren't fit to be an agent, after all. Not that _that _comes as a surprise."

That did it - the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"That crying's getting a little annoying, brat. Stop it before I _make _you stop."

Still, she kept crying.

"That's it..." Domino approached her.

"Hey, that's enough!" Calem stood between the two girls. Tierno and Trevor joined soon after.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" said Trevor.

"Not cool, ladybro!" said Tierno.

"Good. I've had a lot of anger pent up in me for a while now, what with being locked up in here." said Domino. She raised her hand in a striking position. She was about to swing at them, but...

"What the-" she said.

James caught her hand. Swiftly, he grabbed her other one and tied them together. Domino was a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant; she probably would've snapped his neck if she wasn't so focused on taking her anger out on the kids.

"What are you doing?! I outrank you - untie my hands right now, that's an order!"

"Look, like it or not, we were sent here to rescue you." James said with authority. "So either you help us break you out of here, or, if you continue to be a disruption to our mission, we'll drag you back to Giovanni with your hands tied up like this. And I don't think he'll be too pleased when he hears we had to restrain your sorry butt before you ruined the entire operation."

"Why you..."

James tightened the rope to show that he was serious.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'll work with you los- er...guys. Now can you untie me?"

"Good to hear." said James as he began untying the rope.

"Wow...he's cool." said Trevor.

"Well, duh! He's the main character!" said Shauna, whose faith in her TV hero has been restored.

As soon as the rope was undone, Domino knocked James to the ground.

"Hey!" the four kids cried, ready to leap at her.

Domino stood over his body, prepared to stomp down on his chest, breaking a few ribs in the process. But she hesitated - she gained a little respect for the man, at how he handled the previous situation. After a while, she simply extended a hand to help the man - James - up.

"Uh, thanks." he said, accepting the help. As soon as he took her hand, though, she pulled him up to her face.

"Don't _ever _do that again." she said menacingly.

"G-Got it..."

The kids laughed nervously.

"So do you have a plan to get out of here?" Domino asked.

"Well..." James looked around the room. He examined the cell door more closely. It was the typical lock found in the police station jail cells, albeit with a few improvements for increased security. "Does anyone have a hairclip?"

"I do!" said Shauna, taking off one of the ones she was using for her hair. She handed it to James.

"Thanks." he said, getting to work on picking the lock.

"Puh-lease." scoffed Domino. "That's a Class IV High-Security Smart Door. There's no way a hairclip can-"

The door clicked open.

"You were saying?" said James, a smug look on his face.

"Wow...I'm genuinely impressed. Where'd you get so good at lockpicking?"

"Oh, you know...when your team gets caught so often and the boss doesn't send agents to break you out, you learn these things!"

"...Aaaand you just lost all my respect again..."

"Okay...first things first: where are they keeping our Pokemon?"

"I saw them stash my weapons about two rooms that way." Domino pointed.

"All right." James approached the door and took a peek outside. He grimaced. "Guards everywhere. Not only that, but it looks like there's those spinning tile things."

"What're those?" asked Calem.

"We have them in some of our own hideouts back in Kanto. Basically, you step on one and it sends you spinning uncontrollably in one direction. We'll be completely at their mercy once we step on one of those things. We'll have to find another way."

"So how're we getting our Pokemon back?" asked Shauna.

James looked around. He spotted a vent.

"Hey, kid," he turned to Calem. "If I give you a boost, do you think you could yank that vent cover off?"

"I can try..." said Calem. James nodded and crouched down, placing his hands in front of him like a platform. Calem stepped on, and James lifted him up slowly.

"Almost got it...there!" the cover popped off. Calem climbed inside.

"How's it look in there?"

"There's enough space for all of us to crawl around comfortably."

Calem helped everybody get up. Then they started crawling in the direction Domino pointed out earlier - two doors down from the jail room.

"Okay, this seems to be the one." James peeked through the slits on the vent cover, eager to get reunited with his Pokemon friends. But... "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..."

In the room stood two attentive-looking guards. And the Pokeballs were on the opposite side of the room, far away from the vent cover. They couldn't just run over to their Pokeballs and call them out - the guards would vaporize them before they took two steps!

"James? Is something wrong?" asked Shauna.

"Yeah...yeah, hang on, let's get to someplace where we can stand for a bit." he said, moving further along in the vent. Luckily, the vent got taller and wider a few feet down, enough for them to stand and face each other.

"So? What'd you see?" asked Domino.

"Guards. And the Pokeballs were on the far side of the room, right behind them."

"I see..."

A tense silence hung over them.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked James.

"Well, we could always just continue on and escape, then come back with help later on..." Calem suggested.

James thought about it. That was the logical choice, but he didn't want to leave his Pokemon behind, even if he was coming back. Who knows what they'll do to their Pokemon once they find out the prisoners broke out of their jail cell? He looked around the room. From the sad expressions on the kids' faces, he knew they felt the same.

"No, we can't just leave our Pokemon here. What do you think will happen to them when they find out we've escaped?" Domino voiced everyone's thoughts.

James was a little surprised. "_You _have Pokemon? Better yet, you care about them that much?"

Domino just closed her eyes, not angrily, but a little worriedly. James instantly felt ashamed of himself.

"Sorry. That was a bit harsh of me..." he apologized.

She remained silent.

"A-Anyway, does anyone have any ideas?"

"Nyaa."

For a moment, James thought it was Meowth. But...

"Oh! An Espurr." said Trevor.

James recognized it as the one he saw earlier. On closer inspection, it wasn't grey like he assumed; it was actually sort of gold-ish, but with a lot of dust that made it _look_ grey.

"OMG! So cute!" squealed Shauna as she approached it. "Here, kitty kitty!"

"Hsss!" the Espurr ran off.

"Aww..."

"That Espurr might be the answer to all our problems." said Calem. "Maybe we can recruit its help?"

"Leave it to me. I'll getit to cooperate..." Domino said, cracking her knuckles. James held her back.

"Um...I'll handle this."

* * *

James turned around the corner to where Espurr was hiding.

"Nyaa."

"Um, hey..."

It said nothing; it just stared at him.

"We could really use your help right now. Our Pokemon - they got stolen, and well...we were hoping you would help us get them back..."

It continued to stare. James felt awkward.

"Um...you're a little dusty, aren't you?" he said, reaching out to pat the dust off.

"Hss!" the Espurr took it as a sign of aggression. It pushed James back a little with a burst of psychic energy from its ears.

"Whoa! Easy, easy now...I'm not gonna hurt you..."

"Hss..."

James moved his hand closer again. "It's okay...it's okay." This time, Espurr let him get closer. It flinched when he finally made contact. James began petting him the way Growlie likes being pet. The Espurr closed its eyes and let James groom him, cleaning the dust off.

"Purr..."

"That should do it." Now that all the dust was off, Espurr's gold fur sparkled a little. "Wow...you're so shiny..."

"Nyaa."

James reached his hand out to pet it again. This time, it gladly accepted the gesture. He rubbed Espurr's head and cheeks, eliciting more purrs from the cat. When he reached behind its ears, however...

"Hss!" it reacted in pain, shocking James's hand with psychic energy. James reflexively drew his hand back. To his surprise, the fingers of his glove were stained with blood.

"You're hurt!" James cried, reaching out to Espurr again. But the sight of its own blood on James's hand agitated the cat Pokemon.

"Hsssss!" Another psychic shock lashed out at James, who dodged just in time.

"Calm down! I just want to help!" To show this, James pulled out a Potion and ripped off part of his sleeve to use as a bandage. James took off the bloody glove and reached for Espurr again. Though wary, it let James treat its wound.

"There. Better?"

"Purr."

"So would you mind helping us out?"

It stared unresponsively. _Back to square one... _thought James.

"James! What's taking so long? Do I need to come back there?" Domino called out.

"N-No! Everything's fine!" James called back. "Sigh. Well, it's okay. We'll find another way, I guess. For now, you'd better run away before Domino gets her hands on you!"

It still stared.

"That's it, I'm coming back there!" called Domino.

"Quick, hide!" James urged. He turned the corner and faced Domino.

"Well? What happened?"

"Oh, I tried to talk it into helping, but I guess I was a little too...forceful, so it sorta ran away..."

A vein popped on Domino's forehead. She raised a hand to slap James. Before she could strike, though, a blue energy held her hand in place. "Huh?"

"Nyaaa."

James turned around. "Espurr! So you've decided too help us after all?"

"Nya." it nodded.

"Great!" James said, petting Espurr on the head.

"Uh, hello?" said Domino, gesturing towards her suspended arm.

"Oh, right. Espurr, this is Domino. I know she's scary, but-"

"Grr..."

"B-But she's also our teammate. So could you let her go?"

Espurr released its grip on her arm, but not before making her slap her face with her own hand.

"Ow! Why you...!" Espurr's expression didn't change, but James could tell it was prepared to hurl Domino into a wall if she decided to attack again. Thankfully, she calmed down. "Whatever. Let's just go."

James heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and James..." Domino started. She thought for a bit. This man had just done things she herself would never have been able to do. He recruited four people and one Pokemon without intimidation, picked a high security lock with a mere hair clip, and kept the group together despite her bickering. Without him, she would still be rotting away in that cell. And yet, she was constantly being mean to him.

"Umm, Domino? You wanted to say something?" asked James.

Yes, she did. She searched for the right words. Finally, they came to her - a phrase she rarely, if ever, used. "Thank you... you know, for saving me..."

James laughed. "Don't thank me 'til we're actually _out _of here."

With that, the group reentered the vents, and headed back to the room where their Pokemon were being kept.


	7. Breakout

"Here we are." said James. He looked through the vent covers again. The two grunts were still standing guard in front of their Pokeballs. "Okay, Espurr, do you see those Pokeballs over there?"

"Nya." It nodded.

"Do you think you could use Confusion to pull them over here?"

In response, it opened its ears and focused its energy on the Pokeballs. A blue energy encircled them, and they were lifted off the ground.

"Nya?" it said, as if asking whether to do it now.

"No, not yet. Let's get ready first."

"Nya." it dropped the balls, producing a light thud as they hit the table. The two grunts whirled around, looking to the source.

"Did...those balls just move on their own?" asked the female one.

"I dunno. I _do _remember Xerosic saying this lab was haunted, though..." joked the male one.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not scared, you know!"

"Heh."

James heaved a sigh of relief. "Try to be a bit stealthier next time, okay?"

"Nya."

"So? What's the battle plan?" asked Calem.

"Espurr here is going to pull those Pokeballs towards us. Then we send out our Pokemon to take out the guards" said James.

The group remained silent, as if waiting for him to go on.

"That's it?" asked Domino after a while.

"Well, yeah. What else is there?"

"What if someone outside hears the scuffle and they come in to investigate?" asked Calem.

"Or if the guards turn out to be really tough?" asked Shauna.

"Or if those aren't our Pokemon after all?" asked Trevor.

"I guess I never thought of that...but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." said James.

"90% of our agents were recorded saying that right before getting caught, you know." said Domino.

James ignored her. "Okay, Espurr. Do it."

"Nyaaaa..." Espurr uncovered its ears and used its psychic energy to pull the balls towards the vents.

"What the-" said the male guard.

"G-Ghosts!" cried the female one, fleeing from the room.

"Hey! Emily, come back!"

"Looks like this is gonna be easier than I thought!" said Domino. "Vileplume, use Stun Spore!"

"Vileplume!" Yellow dust surrounded the poor grunt, immobilizing him completely.

"Argh..." the grunt moaned, being completely paralyzed.

"Hah!" Domino pumped her fist triumphantly. She immediately ran to the table and recovered her weapons.

"Now what?" asked Trevor.

"Now? Uh..." James didn't know.

"Emily? What happened, why aren't you at your post?" a voice from outside said.

"G-Ghost! There's a ghost in that room! I-It probably got Max..."

"A ghost? How did-never mind. You two, come with me; let's check it out."

"Yes sir!"

"Eep! Everyone, back into the vents!" said James. Now that he had his Pokemon back, he was planning on leaving the place without any more battles. Unfortunately, the process of wriggling into the vents took longer than he thought. Only Tierno, Trevor, and Domino had gotten in by the time the Flare members arrived.

"Well well, what have we here?" the leader of them - a bald man in a white suit - said.

"Yikes!" yelped James. "I'll hold them off - you two get out of here!" he said to Calem and Shauna.

"No way are we leaving you here alone." said Calem.

"Yeah, we'll help you with these creeps!" said Shauna.

James was about to tell them otherwise, but he hesitated. There was a saying among agents, that you don't become a true agent until the first time you've been jailed. And these two were just in jail a few seconds ago. They've earned the rank of agent, in his eyes, anyway.

"Fair enough. You two take the grunts; I'll take Baldy here."

"Got it. Go, Frogadier!" Calem sent out his Pokemon.

"Yay! Come on out, Chester!" Shauna sent out her Pokemon, as well.

The two of them battled their targets. James's target, on the other hand, decided to try recruiting him.

"I don't know how you did it, but breaking out of that cell was pretty impressive!" he commended him. "You know, we could use a man like you working security here. How 'bout it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks – I'm already part of an evil organization bent on world domination."

"Ah. So you were the agent Mable was talking about." He remembered the call Mable, disguised as Domino, made to Giovanni.

"Huh?" James wasn't there, so the reference flew right over his head.

"Never mind. If you're not with us, you're against us! Go, Swalot!"

"Swalot!" the poison Pokemon bellowed.

"All right, then I'll choose…"

"Nya." Espurr jumped in front of James.

"Huh?"

"Nya nya."

"You want to battle? But you're hurt!"

"Hmm? Whoa! It's that shiny Espurr again! Heh…you won't get away so easy this time…" the Flare admin said menacingly.

"Hss…!" Espurr's expression actually changed for once – its eyes narrowed, indicating anger.

"Oh, I get it. He's the one who did that to your ear, huh?" said James.

"Nya!"

"Okay, then let's get him!"

"Nya!"

"Well, you've got spunk, I'll give ya that. It's a shame you're not one of us – they'd probably make you an admin! You'd get your head shaved, you'd get to wear a stylish suit like mine, a pair of tight leather pants…"

"Espurr, shut him up with Psybeam!"

"Nyaaaa!" Espurr loosed a colorful beam from its head. The unprepared Swalot cried in pain as the attack hit him.

"Hey! That was simply _un_fabulous, attacking while I brag about my stylish clothes and-"

"Espurr, use Psybeam, again!"

"Nyaaaaa!" Espurr repeated the attack, with identical results.

"Ohhhh, you're a real jerk, ya know that? In fact-"

"Espurr! Again!"

"Oh no you don't: Swalot, use Sludge Wave!"

"Swaaaaal!" A disgusting purple ooze erupted from its body, cancelling out Espurr's Psybeam.

"Now, move in closer and use Swallow!"

The hulking purple blob wobbled its way towards Espurr, much faster than its stature would suggest.

"Espurr, keep him away with Confusion!"

"Nya!" Opening its ears, Espurr blasted the approaching Swalot with a wave of psychic energy. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to completely stop Swalot's momentum; it reached Espurr and opened its mouth wide.

"Swaaaaaa..."

"Quick, get out of there!"

Espurr attempted to jump away, but the poison Pokemon moved first.

"Lot!" Swalot ate Espurr, along with a good chunk of the steel floor.

"Nya!" cried Espurr, barely audibly from behind Swalot's stomach lining.

"Espurr..." James whispered. "Espurr, try to break out! Use Confusion!"

Small explosions occured all over Swalot's body as Espurr struck it with psychic energy from within.

"Heheheh...Swalot, digest him."

Swalot grunted as he rumbled his body, concentrating on filling his stomach with acid.

"Espurr..." James was at a loss for what to do. Then...

"Chespin, use Tackle on Swalot's stomach!"

"Ches!" the grass Pokemon flung its head into Swalot's belly, causing the poor Pokemon to barf out its meal.

"Ew..." Shauna held out her tongue in disgust.

"Frogadier, finish him with Water Pulse!"

"Frooooog!" Rings of water blow Swalot right back at its trainer.

"Swa...lot..." it groaned, before falling unconscious.

"What the-" the admin said in disbelief. "Hey! Three on one matches are so unfabulous!"

"Three on one? I thought this was three on three." said Shauna.

"Yeah. We just beat your two teammates and figured we'd help ours with his battle!"

"Sorry boss..." said grunt #1.

"Those kids are tougher than they look..." said grunt #2.

"Grr... Worthless! All of you! Just wait til-" Suddenly, a blue energy circled the three villains. "Huh?"

"Nya."

Moving its head up, Espurr sent the three flying through the roof and off into the sky.

"You're blasting off for the first of many tiiiiiiimes!" James cried off after them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shauna giggled.

"Hehe...nothing." James said. "And thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem!" said Calem.

"Not bad." a fourth voice joined the conversation - Domino.

"O-Oh! Hi..." said James.

Domino looked at the two kids that just saved James's butt. She felt...proud of them somehow.

"Y'know, you kids are all right. I take back what I said about you - back in the jail cell, I mean, about not being Rockets. I'm not sure if James even has the authority to recruit you, or if kids are even allowed in the organization, but in _my _eyes, you guys earned a spot on the team."

Shauna's eyes brimmed with tears. "Aww..."

Domino reddened. "W-What? It's...it's not like I'm saying I _like _you now, I just-"

Shauna threw herself at Domino, hugging her tightly.

"G-Get off of me! You're getting my uniform wet!"

Shauna cried as she hugged Domino. "Thank you, Mistress Domino!"

"Don't call me that! Call me either Domino or 009, got it?"

"Okay, Mistress Domino!"

"Urgh..."

The other four in the group laughed.

"There! In that room! There's a ghost in there, I swear!" a voice from outside said.

"A patrol went missing in there, apparently. We'd better be careful." said another.

"Everyone! Into the vents, now!" said James. This time, he barricaded the door with a table. The group squeezed their way into the vents one at a time.

"What the- The door's stuck!"

James replaced the vent cover just as the guards broke through the door.

* * *

"Phew." James said when they were finally out.

Thankfully, the vent had a path that led out the back of the cafe. James took note of the location of this vent for future reference.

"I'm gonna scout out their other bases." Domino said to James as she dusted herself off. "You regroup with your team and head to Glittering Cave. Stop whatever they're planning to do down there."

James nodded.

"What about us?" asked Shauna.

Domino knelt down and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "You follow James around and do whatever he says, okay?" she said, almost motherly.

Shauna nodded. "Okay!"

"They're in your hands, James." Domino said. "But...let's keep this a secret from Giovanni for now. I don't think he'd like it if he knew we brought kids into this."

"Got it."

"All right, then. I'll meet you at the Glittering Cave in four days."

"I'll see you then."

Domino left.

"Well...Glittering Cave ain't getting any closer!" said Tierno. The group nodded, and set off towards Camphrier Town, the first stop on their way to the Glittering Cave.

"Nya." Espurr followed them.

"Oh?" James turned around. "Oh! Espurr! Thanks for all the help back there."

"Nya."

"You don't need to follow us anymore; you're free to go back to your regular life."

"Purr..." it kept following them.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" James asked. Espurr just stared at him.

"You know...the life of a stray Espurr in the city is pretty rough." said Trevor.

James finally understood. "You must feel pretty lonely, wandering around out here all by yourself, huh?" he said to Espurr.

"Nyaaa..." it purred sadly.

"Do you want to come along and travel with us?"

"Nya! Nya~!" it said emphatically, jumping into James's arms.

"Woohoo! I got an Espurr!"

"Awww! So adorable!" Shauna gushed.

The group continued on to Camphrier Town. The four kids continued talking about their mysterious friend.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll see Serena there! And Calem can...you know..." teased Shauna.

"Can what?" Calem asked, not catching on.

"Duh, ask her out on a date!" said Trevor.

"Yeah, before that Ash kid does it first!" said Tierno.

_Those names..._ thought James. Suddenly, he realized they were talking about the _twerps_. That was bad. If they ran into them - and he and his team _always _did - they'd expose him in a heartbeat.

But James's strategy of "crossing that bridge when we get there" has worked once already. It'll probably work again.

Probably.

* * *

"009 to Giovanni."

"Go ahead, Domino."

"Nothing new to report today, sir."

"Very well."

"...That's all, sir."

"Okay."

"..."

After an awkward silence, the false Domino finally hung up. Giovanni sighed. Looks like the agent he sent to rescue Domino had failed.

"You have another call, sir. But the signal's weird on this one - it's from a public phone." Matori said.

"Trace it. Where's it from?"

"The Kalos region, sir."

Giovanni hesitated for a bit. "Put them on screen."

"The _real _009, reporting. Did you miss me?"

"Domino." Giovanni was relieved, even happy to see his old friend, but his face remained solemn.

"That agent you sent was pretty good. Very experienced in jailbreaks. I'm looking forward to working with him."

"I-I see..." This was sort of unlike Domino, too. The speech was the same, but praising her rescuer? Giovanni remained suspicious.

Domino noticed this. "Don't worry: I _am _the real Domino. I was just sort of impressed at the agent you sent. He picked the lock on a Class IV door with a hair clip! Anyway, nothing new to report on Team Flare, aside from their highly dangerous prisoner escaping. Unless you have any new orders for me, I'm gonna head out."

"No, no new orders. Keep spying on Team Flare." he said. "Oh, actually, here's a new order: don't get caught this time."

Domino laughed. "Roger that. 009, out."


	8. Friends

The trip to Camphrier Town took a few hours. James was exhausted by the time they got there; the kids, on the other hand...

"Yay! Camphrier Town!" cried Shauna as she ran towards the gate.

"Looks like we're here." Calem said calmly.

"How...how do you kids have so much energy?" James panted.

"Hey look!" said Trevor, pointing at a group of four kids. "Isn't that Serena?"

James looked to where he was pointing and practically fainted. _The twerps..._

"Whoa, it is!" said Shauna. "Let's go say hi!"

The four of them ran towards their friend. James wondered whether he should follow.

_Will they recognize me? _James thought. They hardly ever did for some reason. The lavender hair should be a dead giveaway, but somehow, wearing anything other than a Rocket uniform fooled those twerps. Unfortunately, he had to rip off a part of his disguise to bandage Espurr's ear. Walking around in a ripped shirt would look weird, so he opted to just wear his Rocket uniform instead, dumping his disguise in the process. Team Rocket was not well known in the region yet, so he figured it would be safe. But those kids would recognize him instantly...

He toyed with the idea of coming out and telling the truth about himself to Shauna and the kids - that he wasn't a member of Team Righteous; that he was actually a member of Team _Rocket_. After all they'd been through together, they'd accept him for who he was, right? Right.

"Yeah...yeah, let's go with that!" he said to himself. He began walking towards the twerps. But then...

"O-On second thought, I'm too much of a coward..." he ducked into a random Boutique.

"Hello hello! Welcome to Boutique La Tee Eff Too!" said the salesperson. "Today we have a fine selection of hats and miscellaneous accessories. Feel free to browse!"

"N-No no! I'm not here to-" James replied, but he got an idea. "Hm. On second thought, do you sell entire outfits?"

"We do! Come take a look!"

* * *

"Serena! Serena!" a voice called out.

"S-Shauna? Is that you?" Serena replied.

"Friends of yours?" Clemont asked.

Shauna threw her arms around her. "Best friends!" she said.

"Hi Serena!" the three guys caught up.

"How's your Pokedex coming along? Can I take a look?" asked Trevor.

"How many gym badges have you won so far? No wait - I'll battle you and find out!" said Calem.

"O-Oh! Umm..." she explained how she wasn't too into battles, and that Fennekin was the only Pokemon she caught.

"So you still only have Fennekin, huh?" Trevor said, disappointed.

"And you've never battled before?" Calem felt the same way Trevor did.

"Ehehe..." Serena scratched her back. "Oh! By the way, let me introduce you to my friends!"

Serena introduced the other three in her group to them, one at a time.

"Haha, Serena's made such nice friends!" Shauna said. She turned to Ash. "So, you're Calem's rival, huh?"

"What?" Ash was confused.

"Look," Calem said. "I'm not interested in Ser-" He stopped. He was about to say that he wasn't interested in Serena, not romantically anyway, but she was standing right there. It would be rude to say that right in her face. "In...you-know-what, okay?"

"Huh? I thought you wanted to become the Pokemon Master? Did you change your mind?" Shauna asked.

"Oh, _that_. Yeah, hopefully I'll see you at the league!" Calem said, extending a hand.

Ash smiled. "Same to you." he said, accepting the handshake.

"Oh! That reminds me! We made a pretty awesome friend, too!" said Shauna. She looked around. "Huh? Where did he go?"

* * *

"Well? How do I look?" James asked the attendant.

"Like a changed man! I don't think anyone will recognize you, now that you're so stylish!"

"Great, that's _just _what I was looking for."

"I'm glad! Anyway, your total will be $8000."

James coughed. "My! That's quite the price!"

"Fashion is priceless, my boy. Now, cash or credit?"

James put the tab on his Team Rocket credit card.

"Excellent! Have a nice day!" the attendant bid him farewell.

* * *

"Oh! There he is!" Shauna pointed at a strangely dressed man walking towards them. She laughed. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, just figured I'd change up my look and all, heh." James said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, er...what was your name again?" Serena asked.

James was about to whip up a fake name, but Shauna answered for him first.

"This is James! He's an agent of Team Righteous!"

_Shoot...maybe telling them my real name back in Lumiose was a bad idea... _James thought.

"James, huh? That name sounds familiar..." Clemont said.

"O-Oh, does it? I get that a lot - it's a common name!" James said nervously.

"Well, nice to meet ya, James!" Ash said.

"Likewise twer- er, Ash!"

Clemont looked at him suspiciously. Before he could voice his suspicions, however...

"Pika!" a mechanical arm grabbed Pikachu.

"What the-" Ash said.

James gulped. That could only mean one thing.

"What's that? It sounded like twerpy surprise!"

"This ain't gonna end well fer us, dat's no lie..."

"Pumpkaboo!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Without James, they cut their motto short, it seemed.

"Team Rocket!" Serena, Ash, and Bonnie said in unison. Clemont gave James a look of suspicion; James did all he could to hide.

"Hey! It's Team Righteous!" Shauna said, to the twerps' surprise. She tugged on James's sleeve. "Aren't they the agents we're looking for? You know, your teammates?"

"U-Um..."

"Wait a minute...James, is that you?!" Jessie said, with a hint of rage.

"What are they doing with Pikachu? Are they...stealing it? But aren't they supposed to be good guys?" Shauna was confused.

"Well..." James had an idea. He pretended to take a close look at Jessie. "Ahem. No, those aren't the agents we're looking for. _This _is who we're looking for." He showed her a picture of Jessebelle.

"Wow..." Shauna looked back and forth between the picture and Jessie. "They do look really similar, but now I see a few differences."

"Wait a minute," Jessie said. "James, what are you talking about? Get the heck over here and help us steal Pikachu!"

"Your lies won't work on me! James is a member of Team Righteous! He would never steal someone else's Pokemon!" Shauna cried.

"Team Righteous? Is that what this is all about? Team Righteous doesn't exi-" Before Jessie could dig a deeper hole for him, James sent out Espurr to blow up the Meowth balloon with Psybeam, sending them flying.

"Sorry guys..." James whispered to himself.

"We're blasting off because of James?!" yelled Jessie.

"What gives?!" yelled Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Pumpkaboo!"

All eyes were on James.

"Um...so about what that thief was saying..." Trevor said slowly.

"Uh..." James felt like fainting.

"Was any of it true?" Calem asked for everyone.

"Um, uh..." James was sweating up a storm. Luckily, Shauna leaped to his defense.

"Of course not! James is our friend! He wouldn't lie to us! Right James?" she said.

"R-Right!" James nodded emphatically. "Don't worry, I'd never steal your Pokemon." And _that _was the honest truth. He'd grown to like those kids. They even saved his butt back at the Flare base. Unlike most Team Rocket agents, James wasn't one to turn on his friends.

"I guess Shauna's right. Sorry I doubted you." Calem said.

The rest of the kids - including the twerps - seemed to buy it. Clemont, however, made eye contact with him.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's head to the Pokemon Center for the night!" Bonnie said, leading the group to the local Pokemon Center.

"You guys go ahead. James, could I talk to you for a second?" said Clemont.

* * *

"Pika pika?" Pikachu whispered into Ash's ear.

"Don't worry. If he makes a move, we'll stop him. Just like Meowth last time." Ash said calmly.

"Piiii..." Pikachu's cheeks flared up with electricity. He was still furious over Meowth's betrayal.

"Hmm? Everything all right, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's get to the Pokemon Center."

* * *

Clemont waited until the others were out of earshot before confronting James.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk to me?" James said, sweating profusely.

"Yes. Are you-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I actually _am _the James from Team Rocket!" he blurted out. He regretted it immediately. "Sh-Shoot..."

"That was easier than I thought."

"D-Don't tell any of them!" James pleaded. "I was going to tell them - I swear! - but...the girl was so happy when I told her I was a member of Team Righteous. I just...I didn't want to crush her dream, you know?"

Clemont was a little taken aback by his sensitivity towards others.

"Plus, they've been so nice to me... I've only just met them, and already they treat me like a close friend...if they find out I've been lying to them, they might not be my friends anymore." James's expression saddened considerably.

"...I won't tell them."

James's eyes sparkled. "You won't? Thanks!"

Clemont shook his head. "Let me finish. _I _won't tell them; _you _will."

James's expression fell back to sadness. "Didn't you hear my sob story? If I tell them..."

"If they're your friends, they'll accept you regardless. That is, assuming you were telling the truth back there, about never stealing their Pokemon."

"I was."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"...What if I don't tell them?"

"Then nothing. You'll just continue living a lie - until they find out, that is. And they _will _find out eventually."

"..." James frowned.

"They're your friends, James. They deserve to know."

"...Tonight."

"Hm?"

"Can you gather everyone tonight? I'll tell them..."

Clemont nodded.

* * *

"You two were sure out there for a while." Ash said when James and Clemont finally got to the Pokemon Center. James looked a little uneasy.

"O-Oh, yeah...we had quite the talk..." James said.

Bonnie looked worried for some reason.

"Everything all right, little sis?" Clemont asked.

"Clemont...you're not...g...g..." she had trouble saying the word.

"I'm not what?"

"Gay! You're not gay, are you? Have I been asking the wrong people to marry you?"

Clemont's cheeks turned red. "N-No! We weren't talking about that! And where did you learn that word anyway?!" Clemont took his sister into one of the Pokemon Center rooms to discuss their private family matters.

"So what did you guys _really _talk about?" Ash asked.

"N-Nothing..." James ducked into another Pokemon Center room. Ash just shook his head and smiled.

"So don't go spreading that rumor around, okay?" Clemont said to Bonnie as the siblings walked out of the room.

"Okay!" she said.

"Where'd James go?" Clemont asked Ash. Ash pointed at a room. "Could you tell him to meet us at the Cafe? I'm gonna gather everyone up so we can have dinner together!"

"Sure."

* * *

"So Serena, are you and Ash just friends, or..." Shauna asked, a flirty smile on her face.

"Oh, we're just childhood friends...for now."

The two girls giggled.

"Calem! Aren't you going to do anything?" Shauna scolded.

"What are you talking about? It's none of my business who Serena dates!" Calem said.

"Aww, you're no fun..."

The group of nine was seated at one of the long tables at the cafe. Clemont glanced at James from time to time, as if telling him to hurry up.

After everyone had ordered, James decided to make his move. He stood up awkwardly.

"Um...so everyone, I have...a confession to make."

All eyes were on him. He took off his disguise, showing everyone his Rocket uniform.

Serena and Bonnie jumped out of their seats.

"Team Rocket!" they accused. Pikachu started charging up an attack, but Ash stopped him.

"Let's hear what he has to say first." he whispered.

"Haven't we already been over this?" Shauna said. "He's not in Team Rocket; he's in Team Righteous! Right, James?"

"No, Shauna. Those guys that tried to steal Pikachu?...I'm one of them..."

The table went silent. Then, Shauna spoke.

"Okay!" she said, to everyone's surprise.

"Look, I know you're mad, but-wait, what?"

"We already knew." Calem said.

James looked at Clemont. "Don't look at me: I didn't tell them anything..." he said.

"You knew too, bro?!" Bonnie was a little mad for being kept out of the loop.

"How long have you guys known?" James asked.

"I knew from the moment I saw your uniform. My parents are veteran Trainers; they watch the news, and they told me about Team Rocket, and what happened in Unova." Calem explained.

"Me and Tierno looked up Team Righteous on Wikipedia. They don't really exist, but their uniforms are strikingly similar to Team Rocket's. We put two and two together and concluded...you know..." said Trevor.

"Mistress Domino told me everything about the organization while we were crawling through the vents. She thought it was pretty cute how you pretended to be a superhero for us kids." said Shauna.

"And you guys didn't care that you were travelling with a criminal?" James was incredulous.

Shauna shrugged. "We figured that, if you were our friend, you'd come out and tell us when you were ready."

"But if you were planning on stealing our Pokemon, we'd be ready for it." said Calem.

"But you didn't! You pulled through and told us! I'm so glad...you really _did _want to be our friend, huh?"

"So...we're still friends?" James asked, smiling.

"No - even better! We're a team: Team Righteous!"

The group laughed.

"Oh, one thing though: as long as you're a member of Team Righteous, you can't steal Pokemon, okay?" Shauna added.

"Okay!" James replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay! Righteous group hug!" she said, pulling everyone together - even the twerps! - in for a hug.

"Psst. Ash, is this really okay?" Serena whispered.

"Hey, he promised he wouldn't steal any Pokemon while he was with them."

"Well, all right, if you say so..."

* * *

The next morning, James told them they needed to split up.

"Nine people travelling together is too much." he explained. "Team Flare would see us coming a mile away." He then left to _finally _regroup with Jessie and Meowth.

Calem went alone; he always seemed to be the "lone wolf" sort of person. Tierno and Trevor had become somewhat of a duo since their adventure began. And Serena had her place with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

Which left Shauna.

"Shauna? Who are you travelling with?" Trevor asked before he left.

"Mmm...I think I'll catch up with Mr. Righteous and his group!" she replied.

"Huh? You sure about that? Don't you remember what that red head did to Pikachu?"

"Yeah...but I like Mr. Righteous! He's so sweet!"

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush!" Tierno cooed.

"Ahh..." Shauna didn't deny it. She just stared off into space.

"W-Whoa! You don't seriously...do you?" Tierno stepped back.

"Hee hee!" was all she said before she ran off in the direction James went.

* * *

"What the heck was that for?!" Jessie yelled. She was furious at James for what he did earlier.

James was sitting, a huge lump on his head from Jessie's fist.

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, we need to plot our next Pikachu-stealing operation."

"Didn't I tell you? We have a new mission: to stop Team Flare." James said.

"Yeah, but stoppin' Team Flare _and _swipin' Pikachu is better than just stoppin' Team Flare alone, ain't it?" Meowth said.

James panicked a little. "Yeah, but I promised-"

"Excuse me!" a girly voice chirped in. "Sorry, but James is a member of the newly formed Team Righteous, and according to the rules, he isn't allowed to steal Pokemon!"

"Uh? And who are you supposed to be?" Jessie asked.

"I'm Shauna, leader of Team Righteous! And that's my top agent!" She pointed at James.

A vein popped on Jessie's forehead. "Look, you little brat-"

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" Shauna said.

"Huh? Why not?" Jessie was losing her temper.

"Because I outrank you!" she said matter-of-factly.

"What?! Since when?!"

"Domino said so! She even gave me one of these!" She held up a Rocket communicator. Jessie swiped it away from her. "Hey!" she cried.

"Look you little brat, I don't know who you stole this from, but I'm turning it in. Babies are _not _allowed in Team Rocket!"

"But I am an agent! Honest! Just ask James!

Jessie looked at her partner. "Well? Is it true?"

"Well, technically...yes, she outranks you..." James explained.

Jessie erupted. "WHAT?! HOW?"

"Well, Domino, as the one in charge of this operation, is free to assign authority as she sees fit. And she made Shauna here her third-in-command, right after me. Therefore, yes, she's allowed to boss you around."

Shauna stuck her tongue at at Jessie.

Jessie was steaming mad. "There is **no **way I'm getting bossed around by a twerp!"

"That 'twerp' happens to be your superior, so I suggest you change your tone." Shauna's communicator spoke.

"Mistress Domino!" Shauna cried, snatching the device back from Jessie. Jessie was too shocked to retaliate.

"I told you, it's either 009 or Domino!"

"Roger that, Mistress Domino!"

Domino sighed. "Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know, we're still going to engage Team Flare at the Glittering Cave, even though they know we're coming. Be there in three days, so we have time to prepare. 009, out." Domino hung up.

"See? I told you I was your boss!"

"Why you little..." Jessie crept up menacingly towards her. Shauna just kept laughing.

James pinched the bridge of his nose. Things never ceased to be interesting for him, that was certain.


End file.
